Bend
by KNO
Summary: Neji, TenTen, and Music. Neji/TenTen pairing. Rated T, for language.
1. Good

_So, this is an idea that I got as I was watching my mom play her piano. And, I kinda just stood there, and thought about music in itself and how it appeals to people, and also how the person playing feels._

_And this came to me. :) Neji, to me, just seems like the kind of person who would play piano. And, having taken piano lessons before, and having a really good piano player as my mother I think will help me a lot with this in the music section of this story (Chorus didn't hurt either!)._

_So. This is a FanFiction about Neji and TenTen and music, along with other characters on the way. This morning I actually sat down and tried to play a few chords. I think I've figured out that I'm only musically inclined in the voice area, but I'm okay with harmonies on piano. Anyway, if this seems a little OoC, I terribly apologize. My greatest thing when writing Fics is to keep the characters as close to original as possible. So, enjoy. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I own not of Naruto or things associated.

* * *

To anyone and everyone who has ever picked up and played something, whether it be your voice, a piano, or a rubberband,

This is for you.

* * *

Bend.

Playing was easy. It was the deciphering of what the composer was thinking that was harder.

Neji Hyuga could play by ear, a skillful gift indeed. It wasn't just his Byakugan power that considered him a genius.

He usually started slowly, picking up pace as he went along and then ending somewhere in the middle. It was how he had always played.

"Don't mess with that!" Neji said loudly, frightening the sneaking girl.

She shrieked, and the papers flew everywhere. Neji looked down at them, and then at the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked harshly, not comprehending why Hinata's friend was in his room, messing with his things.

"I was just—"

Neji waited for an answer, his intense glare intending to bore through her. The girl glared back.

"Look, don't try and intimidate me, because it won't work. I just saw your keyboard and music and I came in here. Sue me," she said, crossing her arms in defiance.

Neji looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

Eventually, once seven minutes had passed, the girl picked up the music, shoved it into Neji's arms and left hurriedly, saying, "Sorry," in a bristling tone.

Neji put the music back on the keyboard. He walked to his window, but only to turn around and stare at the music.

"Oh, and by the way," said the girl, coming back into view. "That's really good."

She pointed at the papers and left once more.

Neji rolled his eyes.

The music was simple. Good, was a classification it didn't deserve quite yet.

* * *

_If you're reading this, I assume you've finished. :)_

_Tell me what you think._

_Like if I should even continue this. :D_


	2. Terrible

_Alternative/Alternative Punk/Rock were like, my lovers while writing this. Hawk Nelson, Jimmy Eat World, Thousand Foot Krutch, **thank you**._

_So, some of the normal characters make appearances in this: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and all of the girls except Temari._

_Some pairings. . . . I'm not really sure how you would define it._

_And since I'm not a professional at card games, and I was too lazy to go research it thoroughly. So, yeah._

_But anyway, the girls stalk Sasuke. Sort of. Hehe._

_And thanks so much for the reviews!_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto I own not. Kishimoto, however, owns all. Comprende?

* * *

"TenTen, what were you doing? You took forever!" complained Ino as TenTen came back into Hinata's room, two halls over.

"Yes, TenTen . . . where were you?" seconded Hinata.

"Your cousin is a jerk!" shouted TenTen, finally giving in.

Sakura Haruno looked at her curiously.

"And what provoked this particular emotion?" inquired Sakura.

"Okay, I went to the bathroom, remember? I went by a room that had a keyboard, so I went in, and found some handwritten music. So, I picked it up and like, ten seconds later, your cousin comes in shouting at me!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"That's kind of uncalled for," she started.

"Puh. I'm not surprised for one. Everyone knows if there's anything within sight that you can make music with, TenTen'll be there. Besides, you were going through his stuff! That's private, you know."

"You're one to talk, Ino! You stalk Sasuke every chance you get!" shot TenTen.

"That's not relatable. Sasuke and I are _meant_ for each other," Ino brushed off.

On the floor, Sakura rolled her eyes and flipped a page of the magazine she was looking through. TenTen saw it and smirked.

"But still," continued Ino, "I guess it was kind of . . . harsh for him to yell at you."

"Neji doesn't like people to hear him playing," Hinata mentioned quietly.

"Why? He's not too . . . terrible," ceded TenTen, crossing her arms.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Ino said first, looking intently at her friend.

TenTen avoided answering by sitting down in one of Hinata's available chairs. When she looked up again, Ino's eyes were practically bulging.

"What?" TenTen asked, annoyed.

"What is with you? You never say _anyone_ is as good as you."

TenTen shot Ino a look.

"I'm not _that_ conceited."

Ino raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything else. She figured her silence would suffice.

"TenTen," started Sakura, shooting a look at Ino, "she's right."

TenTen narrowed her eyes.

"That's bull, you know," came TenTen's defense.

"No, it's not," said Sakura, putting down her magazine and standing up.

TenTen looked up at her. An inkling told her that a lecture was coming.

"Every _single_ time we hear music, no matter what form it's in, you always bitch and complain that it's terrible, and how wrong the combination is, blah, blah, blah. _Always._ Can't you just be happy once and just _listen_?"

TenTen really considered what Sakura had said.

"No," she told Sakura bluntly, after a second.

"Ugh. I give up too," Sakura said, and went to go sit by Ino on Hinata's bed.

TenTen looked to Hinata.

"Am I being impossible?" she asked her.

"Not . . . really. . . ."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Hinata."

"Yes," Hinata agreed quietly.

TenTen sat back in her chair, pouting.

"Great. Now everyone's against me," she said, more to herself than the girls in the room.

No one answered her.

After a very silent and uncomfortable second, Ino made a suggestion.

"Let's go stalk Sasuke."

Sakura rolled her eyes again and said, "Bad idea."

"Why?" shot Ino.

Sakura sighed.

"Do you really want me to embarrass you by explaining the imminent fate of your idea?"

Ino thought for a second, crinkling her nose.

"No, spare me."

"That's what I thought," said Sakura, nodding.

"Well, I need _something_ to distract me from the betrayal of my friends."

No one graced that with an answer. It'd be too easy to get TenTen back to defensive.

"I don't think my father would mind. . . ." trailed Hinata, referring to Ino's idea.

"Are you serious?!" shrieked Ino, quickly standing up, despite she was on a bed, and started jumping up and down.

Sakura didn't have time to remove herself from Ino's little joy crusade, and was in turn bouncing with her.

"It's alright with me, I guess. I just need a distraction," TenTen decided.

Everyone looked toward Sakura.

"It seems that I'm overruled," she started.

"WHOOO!! LET'S GO!" Ino bellowed, her face alight with happiness.

Sakura rolled her eyes a third time.

"Fine, but you have to do _exactly_ what I say, Ino."

Ino rolled her eyes as she put on some of the darker clothes she had brought.

"Okay, then," agreed Ino, her tone noncommittal.

* * *

"Alright, first of all, we _don't_ want to get caught. Sasuke'd probably tell Naruto and everyone else if he sees us. And second, Ino, you have to be quiet. And I know that's a stretch for you, but being quiet is essential."

They were standing just outside of the Uchiha clan's compound.

Ino scoffed, insulted by Sakura's choice of words.

"I'm not that loud!"

The girls looked round at her, noting her volume contradicted her words. Apparently, Ino noticed also and gave a sulky, "Fine."

Sakura nodded, and the girls moved quietly towards the flat that Ino had said was Sasuke's home.

As they crept, TenTen asked Ino, "What does he usually do? You know, when you stalk him here."

Ino shrugged.

"It depends. Sometimes he sleeps. Sometimes Naruto's over and they play foosball. Different things," she answered.

TenTen glanced at her, disbelieving that she had such a freak for a friend.

They reached one of Sasuke's windows, but no one was in view, so the girls crept to the porch where there was a light on. After assuring that they were all hidden from sight, but they could still see in, they peered for Sasuke Uchiha.

They succeeded in finding Sasuke, along with others. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru were playing cards around a coffee table. Apparently, they were talking about the other four of their group that were missing.

"Remind me again where they are?" asked Naruto, throwing down a card.

"Naruto," sighed Sasuke. "We've already been over this."

"Yeah, but I forgot." Naruto frowned as Shikamaru took the card he had just put down.

"Goldfish," explained Shikamaru, placing the card in his deck. "And by the way, Choji is on a mission with his dad."

"So is Shino," contributed Kiba, Akamaru barked to second this.

"And Lee is off with his sensei."

"Where's Neji?" inquired Naruto a second later.

Sasuke sighed again before answering, "He had to do something. He'll be here in a bit."

TenTen looked at her friends to find them staring at her.

"Jerkface is gonna be here!?" she hissed.

Sakura put a finger to her lips, gesturing for TenTen to be quiet. TenTen sighed, but turned back to the boys.

It was surprising to all of the girls when the boys started talking about them.

"Who's prettier, Sakura or Ino?" asked Kiba, adopting a card from the deck.

"Hey! What about me and Hinata?!" grumbled TenTen, quietly flipping off the guys inside.

"Sakura!" shouted Naruto, overrunning TenTen's muttering.

The girls outside turned to Sakura, who was blushing.

"That loser!" she hissed at everyone.

The girls quietly snickered.

"Well, I think Ino is the prettiest," mentioned Kiba, continuing.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Shikamaru?" asked Naruto, prompting him to decide.

Shikamaru's lips moved in a mumble, but the girls outside didn't hear. The guys laughed.

"Yeah, everyone knows that," exclaimed Kiba. "What about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Goldfish," he said, reaching for another card.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke!" whined Naruto, punching Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke glared at Naruto before saying haughtily, "They're not pretty at all."

Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped, their eyes bulging. Some of the guys inside laughed.

"'Cause you're so picky!" Naruto bellowed.

More laughing. Sasuke was brooding.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind the girls.

"CRAP!" shrieked TenTen, immediately jumping from her spot.

Everything quieted for one second, before the shouting began. Pure and blissful, before the girls had to haul butt out of there. A second that TenTen had to prepare herself.

"OH, MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" screamed Kiba, jumping up from his chair inside.

No one answered him, the guys were too busy piling out of Sasuke's house, and staring after the girls who were running so fast out of the Uchiha compound.

TenTen let out a cry of frustration as they were running back to the Hyuga compound.

_Stupid Jerkface. . . ._


	3. Worse

_:D Thanks for the reviews! They make my life. Comments on this chapter shall be appreciated!_

_Anyway, the after effects of the girls' stalking skills is explored._

_And the guys play poker! And just so you know, I actually LEARNED to play to write this. So, ha! Even though I now have just have basic knowledge of the game, it was enough to write this. Reviews on THAT will be appreciated like no other._

_Also, there is some language in this chapter. I managed to reign it on the last chapter, but this one I just kind of let it be. :( Sorry about that._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto own all, mk?

* * *

"Oh, my God, that was crazy!" exclaimed Ino as they reached Hinata's room once more.

"Yeah. We got caught. Now everyone's gonna know. And Jerkface was there! Ugh," complained TenTen, sinking down next to Hinata.

"Not everyone is going to know," scoffed Sakura, adopting TenTen's previous chair. "Everyone they would have told was already there. . . . Well, except Shino, Choji, and Lee."

"Lee's with his sensei," said Ino, her eyes wide. "And Guy will tell Kakashi . . . who'll tell all of the other teachers."

"Aw, shit," said Sakura, holding her head in her hand. "Everyone's gonna know!"

TenTen nodded at her.

"See? I don't exaggerate _all_ the time, Sakura."

"Guys . . . let's not fight," mentioned Hinata.

They all rolled their eyes, but heeded her.

After a moment, TenTen raised her eyebrows at her surrounding friends.

"So," she said to Ino and Sakura, "Naruto and Kiba are sure enthusiastic towards you two."

Sakura made a sound that was a cross of "ew!" and a gag.

"Yeah, and Kiba's a turd!" exclaimed Ino, seconding Sakura.

"You two were pretty pleased when it happened," continued TenTen.

Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Excitement of the moment," Ino shrugged off.

TenTen rolled her eyes, but let it go.

"Can we go to sleep? All this running around made me tired," said Ino, yawning.

"S—sure," agreed Hinata.

Sakura and TenTen, who had gracefully agreed to sleep on the floor, started rolling out their sleeping bags. Ino was sharing half of Hinata's bed, which she was now shrugging in to.

"Goodnight . . . everyone," said Hinata, shutting the door and switching off the light.

"'Night," mumbled TenTen, burying her face in her pillow.

* * *

"What the hell were they doing?" asked Sasuke as the guys went inside.

"They wanted to see me," said Kiba arrogantly, running a hand through his hair.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Sure they were," jibed Shikamaru, smirking.

"They weren't looking at you, they were looking at me!" exclaimed Naruto, grinning.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke, turning to his friend.

"What?"

"Shut up."

The guys laughed, except Naruto, who was now sulking.

"Let's play poker," said Neji, taking a vacant seat beside Sasuke.

"Yeah, well, we were waiting for you, Neji!" complained Kiba, cutting the deck.

"Sorry. I had to do some things."

"What things?" asked Naruto.

"None of your business, Naruto," cut in Shikamaru, who was dealing cards.

Naruto stuck out his tongue immaturely, but heeded Shikamaru, taking his dealt five cards.

They went in a circle, starting with Sasuke, placing their bets on the middle of the table.

"So," started Shikamaru, placing three dollars on the table, "are we going to ask them?"

"Ask who?" said Naruto, making a face at his cards.

"The girls."

"About what?"

"About what they were doing, Naruto," sighed Shikamaru slowly, glancing at everyone's face.

"What do you guys wanna do?" asked Kiba.

"Personally," began Neji, "I plan to ask Hinata."

"I can ask her!" shouted Naruto.

Neji stared at him.

"If you want her to faint, go right ahead."

Everyone laughed.

"Fold," said Kiba, nearly ten minutes later. Akamaru seconded this by barking.

"What's 'fold' mean?" asked Naruto, bewildered.

"Naruto, you're out of the game," said Sasuke out of the blue.

"For what reason?!" Naruto demanded.

"On accounts of stupidity," finished Sasuke.

Shikamaru smiled; Neji smirked.

"Sasuke!" started Naruto.

"Naruto," overran Sasuke, "it's my house. Go make some popcorn or something. You and Kiba can watch a movie."

Naruto growled his displeasure, but did as Sasuke said, Kiba and Akamaru joining him in the kitchen.

"Now that the two idiots are gone," said Sasuke in an undertone.

Shikamaru nodded. This was a serious game now.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the three weren't much different than before. It was somewhat of a intense staring contest. There was no guessing who the winner would be. It was down to those three: Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. The three who had the best poker faces, ever. There was no way past those surfaces. The three would have to use their minds now. The gifted one, the prodigy, and the strategist.

* * *

Near the end of their game, the prize had literally tripled to fifty dollars.

"Fold," Neji finally said.

Shikamaru flicked his gaze to Neji. So, the Hyuga was out. Just him and Sasuke now. The two glared at each other and Naruto screamed at Sasuke's T.V. He was watching a horror movie that involved an idiot putting herself in constant danger of a killer. Neji decided not to join Naruto and stay where he was, to view the outcome of the game.

Sasuke sneakily put down ten dollars. Shikamaru looked at the money. It was very possible that Sasuke was bluffing, but then again Sasuke might just want Shikamaru to think he was bluffing, so Shikamaru would put down more money. Shikamaru groaned inwardly. He should have quit earlier. But could he just let Sasuke walk away with that money? Yes, unfortunately.

"Fold," said Shikamaru.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sasuke, raking the money in and quickly stashing it in his pocket.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and showed his cards, as did Sasuke. Shikamaru frowned. Sasuke hadn't been double bluffing. He'd just bluffed. Sasuke didn't have worthy cards, Shikamaru had beat him, but he'd given up. Shikamaru sighed. How troublesome.

* * *

"Can I ask you guys something?" inquired Neji, after they had all settled in for bed.

"Sure, man," replied Kiba.

"Am I . . . too harsh? When I'm mad or something?"

The boys thought about this.

"What brings this up?" Sasuke asked first.

"Well, earlier before I came, I had just got done doing my chores. I went back to my room and Hinata's friend was in my room, reading my music. So, I sort of yelled at her to get out."

"Which friend?" asked Shikamaru. "'Cause if it was Ino, she would have yelled right back."

"It wasn't Ino. She had brown hair . . . that was up. You know, I think she's in my grade. I've seen her before in one of my classes."

"TenTen?" suggested Sasuke. "I think that's her name."

"Yeah, that's it," remembered Neji.

"What'd she do when you yelled at her?" asked Naruto.

"She told me not to try to intimidate her, and why she was in there. And that my music was good," added Neji.

"_Was_ your music good?" asked Sasuke out of interest; Neji didn't let them hear him play.

"Nice try," said Neji. "But am I?"

"Well, you did yell at her," reasoned Kiba. "Maybe you shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, but she was in my room, looking at _my_ private stuff."

"Well, she didn't know that. You can't blame her," said Shikamaru.

"Just be nicer next time," advised Sasuke, who was closest to Neji.

"I'll try. I guess," said Neji, adjusting his pillow.

"'Night, man," said Kiba, laying down with Akamaru.

Most of the guys nodded, and laid down also.

Neji didn't go to sleep right away. He was imagining his music, playing it in his head. It seemed worse, however. Neji inwardly sighed. Things always got worse before better. Knowing that was basic.


	4. Better

_Hopefully, I developed the plot more so you can actually grasp where the heck I'm going with this. If not, I'm really sorry. :( I did my best._

_I'm not altogether pleased with this chapter, but as I said, I tried to do my best._

_But! This chapter did also work in my favor: I had planned when I posted this to make each chapter title themes like, "Worse", "Better", "Bad", etc. But, when I reached this chapter, I had feared the chain would be broken, as it wasn't working the way I wanted. However, when I nearly reached the bottom, my fingers wrote it in! I was very happy about that. _

_And another thing, in the last chapter at the end, Neji said that it always got "worse before better". I wanted that to happen too. And it did! Yay! :D_

_Muchos gracias to these songs for getting me through this chapter:_ Up Against the Wall - Boys Like Girls; Get It Right - ?; Jaded - Aerosmith._ You've done me well._

_Also, when I hear TenTen say "Jerkface" in my head, it makes me laugh immensely. So, that word is featured quite a bit in this chapter. Hehe. :D_

_Reviews and general comments will be so appreciated, you won't even believe it. Dead serious. ;D_

_So, read and review, if you please!_

**Disclaimer:** Since it's raining here and I'm feeling sentimental, here's a poem: **_Even though I don't own this, and Kishimoto does, All is not lost! For you see, good patrons, I own the PLOT! Hahahaha!_** Okay, so it's not a poem. Deal with it. You get the point. ;)

* * *

Better.

TenTen woke (somehow) earlier than usual the next morning. She sat up, looking around quickly to assure where she was. All of her counterparts were still asleep. Except Hinata. _Figures, since she's such an early bird,_ thought TenTen.

TenTen decided to get up, though it took her quite longer than usual, due to her sleeping bag. After she had stumbled from it, irritated, TenTen looked around once more to assure her noise hadn't woken her remaining friends. It hadn't, thankfully. The wrath of Sakura and Ino in the morning combined would be too much for TenTen to handle. She crept out of the room, and through the door, shutting as quietly as possible as she exited.

TenTen stood in the hall. She wanted to go find Hinata, but where would she be? TenTen started walking in a random direction.

She walked for a while with no luck of finding Hinata. TenTen, in frustration, swivelled around to go back the way she had came. Unfortunately, she managed to plow right into a maid coming out of a nearby room.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" TenTen exclaimed, helping to pick up some of the things she had dropped.

The maid didn't say anything just twitched a little and ran off after she had retrieved the things dropped from TenTen.

TenTen stood and watched the maid rush off. _What a weirdo. No wonder Hinata is so freaked out here,_ TenTen thought. TenTen shook her head in pity. Poor Hinata. It was during this thought that TenTen realized that in her hurry, the maid had left the door open to the room she had been in. It was the room that contained the keyboard; the room that apparently Hinata's cousin, Jerkface, was housed. TenTen looked around quickly, checking to make sure that no one would see her. She slipped into Jerkface's room, whipping around to close the door slightly. TenTen sat down at the offered chair at the keyboard. Fortunately for TenTen, she didn't have to search for the written out music; it was right in front of her. TenTen read the music, humming. She remembered the tune, but the last time, she had only gotten to play a few notes before Jerkface had burst in. TenTen hesitantly placed her fingers lightly on the keys. Time to figure this joker out.

* * *

Several minutes later, TenTen was staring at the music, confused. What was Jerkface doing with this? The notes fit together, but. . . . TenTen couldn't place it. The fact that it wasn't finished probably contributed to much of her confusion. TenTen played a few of the last notes written. It was hanging . . . Jerkface had just left the music hanging. TenTen's mouth quirked to show her displeasure. Music is something you _never_ leave hanging. TenTen tried quite a few variations to fit the hanging music, one which she finally decided was perfect. She wrote it down in her scrawl handwriting next to the slanted notes that were Jerkface's. From there, the music just . . . flowed. TenTen smiled to herself. Jerkface would thank her later.

"TenTen?"

What with music and silence being her only two companions in the past few minutes, TenTen was rightly frightened by the voice.

"Oh, my God! Hinata, don't do that!" scolded TenTen, trying to calm the jump her heart had made.

"I'm sorry . . . It's just . . . I heard you playing. And Neji is supposed to be home soon. . . ," Hinata responded quietly, her pale eyes trained on TenTen.

TenTen nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

She stood with a glance back at the music she had added. It still wasn't finished, but it was a lot better off. TenTen smirked, and left with Hinata.

"So," started TenTen, as they continued towards Hinata's room, "are the other two up yet?"

"I don't know. I went to go fix breakfast."

TenTen nodded slowly. All the better to wake the two up. On their own terms.

TenTen grinned.

* * *

Next Chapter: _What will Neji think of TenTen's amendment of his music? What kind of breakfast did Hinata prepare?? How the heck does TenTen plan to wake Sakura and Ino?? Find out in the next installment of Bend!!_

Okay. I'm done. Now go click that little box that says "GO!" and review. :D


	5. Bad

_Hahahaha. I'm ahead on this! Yay! :D :D :D I somewhat feel like a mad scientist, so just excuse this._

_Anyway, your reviews rock. Thanks. :D_

_More shall be appreciated!_

_This is kind of long! Yay!_

_I don't get why I'm so happy, because I have to go to work this morning. . . /_

_But anyway, there is some STRONG language in this chapter. Proceed at your own caution._

_Playlist:_ In This World (Murder) - Good Charlotte; Sweetness - Jimmy Eat World; Easier Than Love - Switchfoot; Mountain - Good Charlotte; Come Close - Saosin; You've Changed - Flaw; Collapse - Saosin.

_Dig. It._

**Disclaimer:** Power to Kishimoto! He owns all of this.

* * *

Bad.

Hinata watched in disbelief as TenTen crept quietly over to Ino, a big grin plastered on her face.

"TenTen, maybe—?"

"Shh!" TenTen quickly quieted, sending Hinata a jubilant look.

TenTen reached Ino's side, and moved her face so close that literally they were inches apart. TenTen widened her eyes a little, and poked Ino on the arm. Ino's eyes fluttered open.

"HOLY SHIT, TENTEN!" she bellowed, jumping from the bed like it was on fire, and pushing TenTen away.

TenTen smirked.

"What the hell is your problem? I was trying to sleep, Ino," said a squinting Sakura.

Ino looked scandalized.

"TenTen is the one who did it! NOT ME!"

"Just stop the shouting," mumbled Sakura, pulling her pillow over her face so some of the loudness would be blocked out.

Ino scowled at her, pouting. It was early, and the world was already against her. What a shame.

TenTen rolled her eyes her friends.

"Let's go eat. I . . . made breakfast," Hinata finally said.

Sakura slowly pulled the pillow off of her face and sat up, looking to one of the three remaining girls to help her up. TenTen volunteered, the two walking towards Hinata who was standing in the doorway. They all looked back to Ino, who was obviously sulking.

"Fine!" she declared, standing and marching over to where the other girls stood awaiting.

TenTen rolled her eyes again.

Ever the drama queen, Ino was.

* * *

Neji and the other guys woke up somewhere around midday. Sasuke, his tolerance of his friends (especially Naruto) reached its point, bid them goodbye almost from the second they all had woken up. The only complaint was from Naruto, who no one payed attention to anyway.

Neji reached the compound shortly; the Uchiha and Hyuga's didn't live far from each other. Thankfully, Hinata had already seen her friends off, so Neji wouldn't have an accompanying headache upon entering the place. Neji immediately went up to his room; the thought that his music might sound worse the other night had bothered him. Besides, he had just left it there, hanging. You don't leave music hanging. Neji was surprised at himself that he had even left it like that. It wasn't like him.

Neji walked into his room, setting down his sleeping bag on his bed and starting towards his keyboard eagerly.

"Neji," came a stern voice from the doorway.

Neji grimaced before turning towards his uncle.

"Your chores," Lord Hiashi reminded.

Neji nodded shortly, and his uncle left. Neji glanced at his awaiting keyboard. It would have to wait, unfortunately.

Finally, Neji got done with the multiple things he had had to do and tread up to his room once more, somewhat tired. Shutting the door behind him, Neji walked to his keyboard, sitting down. He shuffled through the music, trying to find the place where he had left off. Neji scanned the paper. His eyes narrowed as he read the last few pages. Neji stood, the paper in his clenched fist. He walked out of his room, heading towards Hinata's.

* * *

"TenTen?" asked Hinata the next day.

The girls had decided to hang out in the park. It was mostly Ino's idea, saying that the last of the weekend must be "soaked up" before the four had to go back to school the next day.

"What?" replied TenTen, who was sitting on the ground in front of the bench the girls had occupied.

"Did . . . did you. . . ."

"Spit it out already!" exclaimed Ino impatiently.

"Did you . . . alter Neji's music?"

"Yeah, why?"

Hinata blanched.

"Oh, no, you didn't," started Ino, staring at her friend with wide eyes.

"What?" TenTen asked, confused by her concern.

"You went through his stuff again?" asked Sakura, who was sitting next to TenTen.

"I didn't go through his stuff! I just tried to fix his music!"

"I thought you said it wasn't that terrible?"

"It wasn't, it just wasn't fitting. And he left it _hanging_!"

Ino looked faux shocked.

"Oh, no, not that!"

TenTen sent her a look that read say-that-again-and-see-what-happens. Ino smirked, getting it.

"Anyway," continued TenTen, "I helped him. The music wasn't flowing, so I helped him out. Why do you ask, Hinata? Did he want to know who had made his music better?"

"Not . . . exactly," responded Hinata.

"Well, what then?" prodded Ino, impatient as ever.

"He asked me if any of my friends had been in his room. And when I didn't answer . . . he just told me to tell all of you not to come into his room. And to not mess with his music. He was . . . angry. When I found you, TenTen, I thought you were just playing, not changing it," Hinata replied quietly.

TenTen shrugged.

"To be perfectly honest, it _needed_ to be tweaked. Did I mention that he totally left it _**hanging**_?"

"Oh, my God," started Ino, eyes wide.

Everyone turned to her.

"You're a total music whore!" Ino finished in disbelief.

TenTen threw what was left of the ice cream she had been eating at Ino's face. TenTen was pleased to see that it hit its mark.

"Ino, shut your face," replied Sakura to Ino's wails.

TenTen smirked.

"How much did you 'tweak'?" asked Sakura, turning to her friend.

TenTen half-shrugged.

"At least a few measures."

Sakura stared at her friend, giving her a variation of the death glare.

"You. Didn't."

TenTen smiled weakly.

"Ino's right. You are a music whore."

TenTen rolled her eyes. So, she didn't have the support of her friends after all. Great.

"You don't understand," she told them. "If you had heard it, you would agree with me."

"Maybe, but you still crossed a line," Sakura shot back.

"What line?" asked TenTen, oblivious.

"You went into his room. And _changed_ his music that _he_ was working on. You don't see a problem with that?"

TenTen shook her head. How was that problematic? She fixed his music, after all.

"Oh, my God," exclaimed Sakura, staring at her friend in disbelief. "You don't get it."

"I don't get what?"

"TenTen, you _went_ in his room and _messed_ with his stuff. And you don't know him or hang out with him or anything. What the heck don't you get about that?"

TenTen considered Sakura's words.

"So, you're saying that I invaded his privacy?"

"Yes!" said Sakura, pleased that her friend had finally gotten it.

TenTen didn't reply, she was thinking.

"So, I shouldn't do that anymore?"

The girls nodded in unison.

TenTen sat back on her hands, disappointed. Her little project was down the drain now, it seemed.

"But what if he _asks_ me for help?" asked TenTen a second later.

Ino considered her.

"Fine, but only if he gives his _express permission_."

TenTen shrugged. That was fine with her. She could surely find a loophole somewhere in that sentence.

* * *

Neji made a face at it. It was good, but not his work. That was the point. It wasn't his work, so therefore, it was bad. The whole damn thing. Neji hit the keys in frustration. Whoever had screwed it up, had made him lose his concentration too. Neji knew it was one of Hinata's friends . . . could it be that TenTen who he had caught a few days ago in his room? That was the probable choice. . . . Neji decided to confront her tomorrow at school; that she had messed with his music without his permission irritated him to no end. Yes, he would do that. And try not to be so harsh about it.


	6. Fine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Don't sue me.

_Playlist:_ Valentine's Day - Linkin Park; The Boys of Summer - The Ataris version; Golden - Switchfoot; On An Evening In Roma - Dean Martin; Of All The Gin Joints In All The World - Fall Out Boy; Bring 'Em Out - Hawk Nelson; Walking On Air - Kerli; Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year - Fall Out Boy; Jaded - Aerosmith; Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy; Honestly - Cartel.

_A/N: I never considered this a High School Fic. And I still don't consider it one. However, the elements are there. So, let's just consider this AU, okay? :D_

* * *

Fine.

TenTen mumbled incoherently as her alarm sang its way into her subconsciousness. She hit it in frustration, missing the 'Snooze' function so the radio kept playing.(1) The house phone rang, and TenTen felt around for it under her bed. She retrieved it, pressed a button and grunted for whoever it was to talk.

"Good morning, sunshine! Time to get ready for school!" came Ino's bright voice.(2)

TenTen sighed. Just like clockwork. Since TenTen was such a heavy sleeper, the other three girls had taken up calling TenTen in the morning, rotating turns. TenTen thought this was ridiculous. She wasn't _that_ much of a heavy sleeper.

"Shut up," muttered TenTen. She hated mornings. Especially the ones that involved school.

"Now, now, TenTen," scolded Ino. "You can't start the morning off badly. Get dressed and get your butt to school. Before I have to come and _drag_ you."

And she hung up. TenTen mumbled a few of her choice curses and rolled out of her bed, stumbling along to her bathroom.

* * *

An hour and a half later, TenTen was walking out of her apartment, headed toward school. She had no car, nor did she need one; almost everything in Konoha was reachable by walking.

She reached Konoha's only high school in less than ten minutes. Unfortunately, this impeccable timing still didn't save her from the tardy bell.

"Damn," TenTen cursed, as she rushed her way to her first class.

There weren't any people in the halls, considering the bell had just rang. TenTen reached the outside of her class, skidding to a halt as she threw open the door.

Everyone's head shot up, staring at her. TenTen wanted badly to flip them all off, but decided that that would be somewhat of a rude gesture.

"TenTen," greeted Kurenai-sensei calmly, not looking up from her podium where she was taking roll.(3)

TenTen hurried to her seat in the middle, sheepishly blushing. She was glad Ino wasn't in this class. If she had been, TenTen would never hear the end of it.

"Today, we're going to discuss . . . ."

TenTen tuned Kurenai-sensei out immediately. Not only was Physical Science a 'snooze' class, TenTen hated the subject anyway.(4) So, she ignored everything Kurenai-sensei said and went to sleep instead.

* * *

Neji sighed. Calculus was not his favorite subject, but it was his best. Funny how things worked out that way sometimes.(5)

He had walked with Hinata to school that morning, which wasn't something he regularly did, but this time he had a reason. TenTen, Neji reasoned, would most likely hang out with her friends in the hall with the few minutes they had before school actually started. He had decided he would confront her then.

However, TenTen didn't show. Neji had eavesdropped on Hinata's friends as he stood nearby.

"What if she's sick?" Hinata mentioned quietly.

Sakura made a face at this.

"No, she's probably sleeping." Sakura turned to Ino and asked, "Did you forget to call her this morning?"

"No, she got up. She'll be late," predicted Ino confidently.

Neji sighed, impatient. He had wanted to do it in the morning because so many people weren't attentive. They wouldn't notice Neji Hyuga was talking to TenTen. But his element of logic obviously didn't fly with the gods today. Neji sighed and walked away from the babbling girls, headed for his own friends. It seemed he would just have to catch TenTen at another time during the day. And he hoped to Kami that no one saw them conversing with each other. That would instigate unnecessary gossip for sure.(6)

When the bell rang for second period, Neji gathered his things and left, heading for his locker. Even though Konoha had only one high school, its population was by no means small. Students' break was divided up into three times, bells signaling each.(7) Neji had the first break, along with Shikamaru and Naruto. He shoved his first period books in his locker and headed outside to the break area.

* * *

TenTen lucked out enough to only get in trouble with Kurenai-sensei once for sleeping. When the bell rang, she rose sleepily from her desk, quickly wiping some of the drool that had slipped on her chin.(8) She left the room, walking slowly out to her break period. Thankfully, all of the girls had break together.

TenTen walked outside, immediately going over to the canteen.

"TenTen! Over here!" came Ino's shout.

TenTen flipped her off, which commonly read in TenTen speak, "Give me a damn minute".

TenTen paid for a bottle of water, and walked away slowly, reaching her friends in a few minutes.

"You know," started Ino, as soon as TenTen was in earshot, "I really don't enjoy one of my friends flipping me off in front of practically the whole student body."

TenTen was going to do it again for a split second before she decided not to. Flipping Ino off again would surely piss her off more. TenTen thought that unnecessary so early in the morning.

"Sorry," said TenTen in a tone that completely negated what she had just spoken.

Ino flipped some of her hair out of her face.

"Fine. I forgive you," Ino replied dramatically.

TenTen rolled her eyes and took a swig of her water.

"So, anyway—" stopped Sakura suddenly, her eyes wide.

TenTen glanced at her. What, had the Uchiha just appeared out of thin air or something?(9)

"TenTen," came a male voice from behind her.

TenTen narrowed her eyes and turned suspiciously to see who the intruder was.

"May I have a word with you?" Jerkface finished saying.(10)

TenTen didn't answer, just half turned to her friends and mouthed, _What the hell?_

The other girls shrugged and just as TenTen was about to say something else to them, someone tapped her shoulder.(11) TenTen's eyes tightened. Just who the _hell_ did Jerkface think he was? TenTen turned back to him. His face read that he wanted an answer.

"Fine," replied TenTen, not able to keep some of the spite out of her voice.

Jerkface motioned that he follow her. TenTen did, but the way she did made you think she was being forced.

Her friends watched her go in disbelief, shocked. TenTen was mad, and Neji's little action had pissed her off even more so. The wrath of TenTen when she was mad was fearsome to behold. The girls hoped to Kami they wouldn't have a body to stash.(12)

* * *

Neji led TenTen to a secluded and deserted spot near the back wall of the gym.

"What the hell do you want?" burst TenTen without preamble, unable to reign in her anger any longer.

Neji looked at her, surprised, but not showing it.

"You messed with my music," Neji told her, crossing his arms and expecting a good enough explanation.

TenTen stared at him.

"Okay, first of all, _Jerkface_, I didn't 'mess' with your music. I fixed it," she replied bluntly, her brown eyes blazing.

"Fixed it? You totally made me lose my concentration with it!" said Neji, matching her loud tone easily.

"Not my fault! You just left it there, _**hanging**_!" screeched TenTen.

"I know! But it's not your music, it's _mine_! You can't just go and change someone's music like that!" shouted Neji, glaring at her.

TenTen glowered back, but didn't say anything. After a second of intense glaring at each other, TenTen crossed her arms, calming down enough to cross her arms.

"Did you like it?" she finally asked.

"Did I like what?" snapped Neji.

"The music," said TenTen, peering up at Neji calmly. She was curious.

Neji looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause I wanna know," she replied insistently.

Neji sent her another look.

"I guess," he finally replied, shrugging it off.

"What did you like about it?" continued TenTen.

Neji thought.

"I guess I liked . . . . It flowed," he answered, flicking his gaze from the sky to her.

TenTen nodded, considering this.

"Will you use it?" she inquired quietly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's my music. And if you're going to use it you have to ask my permission."

Neji rolled his eyes. How contradictory.

"I don't know if I want to use it or not," shrugged Neji nonchalantly.

"Fine. But come find me if you do," and she walked off.

Neji stood there for a second watching her retreat before going back to his own friends. What a pain.

* * *

"What the hell were you two doing?" asked Sakura as soon as TenTen got back.

"Talking, obviously," Ino answered her, looking to her friend.

Sakura stared at Ino, her look intimidating.

"We _were_ just talking," TenTen answered.

"Puh. Everyone could see it was anything _but_ that. You two were practically shouting at each other," said Ino.

"From what I recall, you two _were_ shouting," Sakura pitched in.

TenTen rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she had even answered. Really.

"Well, if you two have got it all figured out, then there's no need for me to tell you anything," replied TenTen.

"We couldn't hear _that_ far," mentioned Ino, giving TenTen a ridiculous look.

"Okay, well, shut up then." TenTen took a breath and continued, "We argued a little bit and then I asked him if he had liked it. And he said 'I guess', and I asked 'What did you like about it' and he told me and stuff like that. I offered for him to use it, if he wanted."

"Is he going to?" asked Sakura.

TenTen smirked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know it yet."

The girls shot her a weird look.

"Why is that?" inquired Ino, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Because . . . Neji is a . . . . . sucker for good music," Hinata answered quickly.(13)

TenTen smiled at Hinata.

"Thanks for the compliment, Hinata," TenTen thanked.

Hinata nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, I expect he's going to start quizzing you about me. Don't tell him anything. Unless he wants to find me," advised TenTen.

"Why do you think that he'll quiz Hinata about you?" queried Ino.

"Isn't it obvious?" spoke Sakura. "He's intrigued."

TenTen nodded to her.

"Exactly. He's intrigued by my music, therefore, he'll play it again, make up his mind, come find me, and then use it."

The girls nodded to her. TenTen read people like nothing else. And she had always been right.

* * *

_Muahahahahahaha! The plot has thickened. And I'm ahead like, two chapters, so Yay!_

(1) I've read in quite a few Fics that TenTen is quite violent with her alarm clocks. I don't know if that's true or not, but I threw my own version in anyway.

(2) I really had to refrain from typing, "Good morning, Starshine! The earth says Hello!" from Charile and the Chocolate Factory. :D

(3) I wasn't really sure what I was going to make Kurenai teacher of. And then it came to me:

(4) Physical Science. Which, I personally hate, by the way. I had it last school year, and I will never, ever take it again as long as I live. Anyway, I slept in that class like no one's business. Yeah.

(5) I took that from my debate with English. But anyway, Neji just seems like the type that would take those reallly hard classes. Like Calculus. Not that I would know if it's hard or not, 'cause I haven't taken it. Nor do I plan to. Math is not my forte. At all.

(6) I thought it necessary that Neji be somewhat embarrassed to be seen with a group of girls, or just one girl. He is NOT a fan of gossip. Remember to refer to that in future chapters.

(7) I took this from my school's own break system, though we only have two breaks.

(8) TenTen is not a usual drooler, I promise. Hehe. I just remembered this one time that I did the same thing: Fell asleep in class, and had drool on me when I woke up.

(9) I'm surprised I even thought of that. The imagery made me laugh forever. :D :D :D

(10) Of course, Neji is very eloquent. ;D

(11) That would have TICKED me OFF. But of course, Neji has the nerve to. Muahahaha!

(12) I just thought that would be the logical thing TenTen would do if someone had ticked her off: Continuously plot how to kill and stash the body. And of course, the other girls know this.

(13) I really, really, really wanted to give this line to someone else to make it sound wittier, but I felt like I was leaving Hinata out of the conversation. So, I gave it to her. :D

_So, peeps. Next chapter:_ Right.

_Now, go do this: Review, review, review!!_


	7. Right

**Disclaimer:** Own? Not I, kind people.

_Playlist:_ Chap Stick, Chapped Lips, And Things Like Chemistry - Relient K; The Show - Hawk Nelson; Endangered Species - Flaw; Sweetness - Jimmy Eat World; Bite My Tongue - Relient K; Ghost Of You - My Chemical Romance; Sympathy - Goo Goo Dolls; I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me - Fall Out Boy; Until The World - The Afters; Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy; Rawkfist - Thousand Foot Krutch; If God Made You - Five for Fighting; Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard; Cascades - Falling Up.

* * *

Right.

A week later, Neji was grimacing. He couldn't get the tune out of his head. It just kept playing, teasing him. Stupid TenTen with her stupid music. Neji rose from the spot he had occupied on his bed and went out the door, heading for Hinata's room. Neji knocked and a quiet voice squeaked, "Come–come in". Neji opened the door and slipped in, his arms crossing upon entry.

"How long have you known TenTen?" inquired Neji, staring at his cousin.

Hinata fidgeted under Neji's gaze.

"Um . . . I'm not sure," she deflected.

Neji considered his cousin in her doorframe for a while before finally asking, "Do you just know how I can get in touch with her?"

"She works almost every day after school . . . and most weekends," started Hinata.

"Where does she work?" Neji cut in.

"That coffeehouse near the hospital," answered Hinata.

Neji smirked in victory.

"Thanks," he told her, already starting out the door.

"What—what are you going to do?" came Hinata's withering voice.

Neji half turned.

"Accept her offer," he replied, knowing full well that Hinata knew what he was talking about.

Neji turned and left. Hinata watched him leave, smiling slightly.

* * *

TenTen looked expectantly at the customer. She had dropped the "Hi! Can I help you?" line about a week after orientation once her boss had stopped trailing her to make sure she did everything right.(1) That little phrase was just too bubbly. Totally not her.

"I would like a scone, and a cup of coffee, please," said the customer brazenly.

TenTen looked at him.

"We don't serve scones in the afternoon. They're breakfast food."

"Oh, well, I'm sure it would be okay," brushed off the middle-aged customer.

TenTen stared at him. _Typical male species_, she thought.

"Sir, we don't serve scones in the afternoon. If you want a scone, you're going to have to come back tomorrow morning, or go find some place that serves breakfast food in the afternoon," TenTen said, her tone constricted.

The middle-aged man looked at her in disbelief.

"May I speak to the manager or owner, _please_?" asked the man, drawn up to his full height.

TenTen glared at him before stomping off to the back, where her employer sat in her office.

"Customer wants to speak with you," TenTen told her bluntly.

Rin looked up from the papers she had been reading.(2) She sighed, got up and ventured to the front, a livid TenTen following.

As Rin tried to appease the ruffled customer, TenTen started to take the other customers at another register. The only other person working this afternoon with TenTen was Temari, who had graduated a few years before TenTen.(3)

"What's his problem?" asked Temari as TenTen came closer, ringing up her own customer.

"Stupid idiot wanted _scones_," explained TenTen.

Temari crinkled her nose and sent the raving customer a look.

"We don't sell scones in the afternoon."

"Yeah, I know! I told him that and he was all, 'Let me speak to the owner'!"

"Jerk," said Temari, voicing her clear distaste.

"Yep," TenTen agreed.

"TenTen," called Rin, who was headed to her office.

TenTen grimaced and followed Rin. On her way, she noticed that the customer who had hated her had left.

"TenTen, you know you can't argue with the customers."

"I wasn't arguing! I swear! Freaking jackass just didn't get it that we didn't sell scones at this time of day!"

Rin rubbed her forehead, trying to get rid of her growing headache.

"You know better, though. You've worked here for almost a year, TenTen. You should know better. If this happens anymore, I'm going to have no choice but to let you go. I don't want to do it, but I will if I have to."

TenTen didn't argue that she could do better. She took it in stride.

"Now, go finish your shift," dismissed Rin, turning back to her papers.

TenTen nodded and ventured once more to the front. She blindly walked to her register and looked expectantly at the next customer.

_Well, surprise, surprise._

"Hey, Jerkface," greeted TenTen, grinning.

So, she had been right after all.

Neji grimaced at his newly dubbed name.

"I need to talk to you. When's your break?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"I don't get breaks," TenTen answered.(4)

Neji shot her a confused look.

"I came in at four today, I get off at nine, I don't get a break," TenTen replied.

Neji raised an eyebrow, and repeated, "I have to talk to you."

"Well, Jerkface, I can't really talk right now seeing as I'm already in a position to lose my job. Sorry," TenTen said, leaning against the counter.

"Well, when can I talk to you?" asked Neji.

TenTen thought a second before she came up with an idea.

"Tell you what, you can walk me home tonight. We can talk then."

TenTen smirked at the Hyuga; her clever mind had served her well. Neji frowned but nodded.

"What time do I need to be here?" asked Neji.

"Eight-thirty," replied TenTen, smirking wider.

Neji made a confused look, but didn't question her, and left.

TenTen began to help other customers but during a brief period where the place was empty, Temari sidled up to her coworker.

"Who was he? He was a cutie," inquired Temari.

TenTen smirked a smirk that could rival even Neji Hyuga's. But she deflected Temari's question with one of her own.

"A cutie? I thought you were interested in Nara?"

Temari scoffed.

"Please. He's too lazy, and annoying. He's way too young for me anyway. Besides, I thought your friend Ino was with him?"(5)

TenTen smiled.

"It seems like more of a pending divorce, standing back," replied TenTen.

The two girls laughed, but had to go back to work, as the dinner crowd started filing in.

* * *

At eight-thirty, however, business had slowed as it always did at night. Temari had gone home before TenTen (her shift had ended at seven), and Rin had left too, so TenTen was left to close alone. Well, almost.

Neji Hyuga arrived at the shop exactly at eight thirty. TenTen watched his entry, thinking, _What a show off._ Neji walked over to the counter that TenTen stood behind.

"Hey, Jerkface. Ready to help me close shop?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going to help me close shop."

"This wasn't specified when we talked earlier," began Neji, looking at her intently.

"No . . . but it was implied."

"How so?" Neji inquired.

TenTen half-shrugged.

"Why would I have asked you here at eight-thirty when I told you my shift ended at nine?" shot TenTen.

Neji thought for a second. TenTen took this as agreement.

"See? It was implied. Maybe you just weren't smart enough to figure it out."

Neji rolled his eyes at her, but said, "What do I need to do to help you close?"

"Close the blinds first, please."

Neji left to do so.

"Last call!" announced TenTen to the remaining patrons.

Most of them left, having their fill for the night. But some ventured to the front to obtain the free-after-Rin-leaves-refills, saying goodbye and leaving after they had achieved such.(6)

Neji finished with the blinds and walked back to the counter, where TenTen was stowing things on the shelves below.

"What now?" he asked as she came back into view.

"Wipe down the tables," ordered TenTen, pushing the cleaning products towards Neji.

Neji grimaced, but did as he was told. TenTen grinned; telling Jerkface what to do was fun. And this way, she would close quicker.

TenTen began to turn off the many coffee makers and espresso machines, unplugging certain wiring and closing doors. She made Neji take out all of the trash (since it was her least favorite job), and locked the front door. Finally, TenTen was able to clock out, and she and Neji left once she had gathered her things.

Once they were well on their way to TenTen's apartment, TenTen finally allowed Neji to talk to her.

"Okay, shoot," TenTen said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I want to use your music," Neji told her.

TenTen nodded. Yes, she knew that already.

"Fine, but it's not done yet."

Neji shot her a look.

"What do you mean it's not done yet?" he asked her.

"It's not done. I didn't get to finish with it."

"You're not supposed to. It's my music. Just because I've decided to use it doesn't mean you get to finish my whole piece."

TenTen nodded.

"Sure, but I'm going to assume now that you don't know what to do with it. I mean, it's my music, so your concentration with your old music has been lost, and now all you can focus on, all you can think about is my music. And since it's not yours, you have no idea what to do with it."

They had come to stop in the middle of a deserted side street. Neji looked down at her.

"And that's all an assumption?" he queried, amused by her actually being right.

TenTen shrugged.

"More or less," she answered.

Neji smirked, but turned back to the matter at hand.

"So, what do you want me to do, then?" he asked of her.

TenTen looked up at him.

"The way I see it, you have two options. You can either let me help you with it, or never finish it."

Neji glanced at her, bemused.

"I guess I have no choice then, other than to let you help me."

TenTen grinned.

"I knew you would say that. So, I'll see you tomorrow morning at your house."

And she walked off, filling the short distance to her apartment in several quick strides. Neji followed her lead, leaving for his own house, not altogether sure what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

_Muahahahahahaha! Craziness. Expect it._

(1) This phrase is something I don't have to do at my own job. I say it sometimes, but only when I'm feeling particularly chipper. Most of the time, I just do what TenTen did. ;D

(2) Lovely Rin. I was so puzzled about who to put as the owner, and then, one of my current favorites and intrigues popped in my head: Rin. Perfect job for her, I do think.

(3) To be honest, I dislike Temari. She is not my favorite person in Naruto. Let's not go into that though. Anyway, I originally was going to make Kiba be one of TenTen's co-worker. But I decided against it as I remembered the whole ninja dog thing. And then I think I remembered a Fic I read called "In the Shadows of Dark Alleys", and that made me think of the Kiba/Temari pairing, and then I was like, Temari's perfect!! You know, I'm really glad I kept the age differences there. Yay!

(4) I don't get breaks at my job. I didn't think TenTen should either.

(5) I'm a total Shikamaru/Ino shipper. Yeah. I basically put what I thought about the whole Shikamaru/Temari pairing in Temari's words, here. Yeah. And just as a warning, Shikamaru/Ino is a pairing in this Fic. The next chapter explains their relationship somewhat.

(6) Hehehe. I thought this would be an interesting thing for TenTen to do. :D

_Now review like lightning! As in quickly! :D_


	8. Fantastic

_Another chapter of Bend. Sigh. :)_

_So, I'm posting this early than usual, because I'm going to be out of commission for a few days. Owe that to getting my wisdom teeth out. Meh. What an inconvenience._

_Anyway, it's here._

_Playlist:_ Never Underestimate A Girl - Vanessa Hudgens; Invincible - Crossfade; The Blues - Switchfoot; Mr. Brightside - The Killers; Someday - The Afters; Politicians - Switchfoot; The One Thing I Have Left - Hawk Nelson; Something On My Mind - Hawk Nelson; Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Miley Cyrus version; It Wasn't Enough - Good Charlotte.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Get over it.

* * *

Fantastic.

"I was right," were TenTen's first words to her friends on their four-way call.

TenTen grinned at the audible gasp she heard from Ino's end.

"Seriously? Damn, it's only been a week," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I was somewhat surprised too," replied TenTen, scratching her knee.

As soon as she had settled into her house, TenTen had picked up the phone and dialed the girls' numbers, expecting comments on such an event.

"Surprised?" exclaimed Ino. "You totally called it out!"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. It appears that Jerkface somewhat exceeds my expectations."

There was a pause on the line.

"You don't—you don't _like_ him, do you?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

"What? Hell no!" proclaimed TenTen after a second. (1)

"Okay. Sorry, it's just . . . for a second there . . . you know," breathed Sakura in relief.

"Oh, that reminds me. Hey, Ino, it's official that Shikamaru is all yours," teased TenTen.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ino blew up.

TenTen rolled her eyes, aware that Hinata and Sakura were doing the same.

"Why deny it, Ino? You know you like him," started Sakura.

"That's _bullshit_! Shikamaru and I are _over_!!" screeched Ino.

"S—sure you are," quipped Hinata quietly.(2)

Sakura and TenTen laughed. So, they were finally rubbing off on her.

Ino, growing flustered and fed up, promptly slammed down her phone and stalked to her bed to cry.(3)

The other girls, still on the line, were confused.

"Did she just hang up on us?" asked Sakura, listening carefully for the sound of Ino's loud and obnoxious voice on the other line.

"I think so," answered Hinata, also listening intently.

"I'm calling her back," decided Sakura.

"No, leave her alone. She'll forgive us eventually," reasoned TenTen, laying her head back on the couch she was sitting on. "Back to the matter at hand."

"And what matter is that?" asked Sakura.

"Mine and Jerkface's arrangement."

"What about it? I thought we were done with that?" inquired Sakura, her nose wrinkling.

"Nothing," replied TenTen finally, kneading her forehead.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Hinata, what time does Jerkface usually get up?"

"Early," was Hinata's answer.

_Great, another early bird_, thought TenTen.

"Okay, well, I guess expect me around early, then, whenever that is," TenTen told her.

"Okay," answered Hinata, and she hung up.

"Bye, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow some time," TenTen said, hanging up also.

Sakura rolled her eyes and placed her phone on the receiver. What losers.(4) First, Ino, who was so in love with Shikamaru, Sakura didn't understand why the hell they argued so much. And then there was Hinata, the quiet one, who was finally rebelling. And lastly, TenTen. The most unconfident of them all. Sakura had known TenTen for almost as long as she'd known Ino, and knew her like the back of her own hand. Sakura knew TenTen had always been uncertain of herself, no matter how much she hid it. The only thing Sakura thought TenTen might be sure of was music. And at least that was something.

"'And you still don't have the right look, and you don't have the right friends. And you still listen to the same shit you did back then. High school never ends.' And all my friends are losers," ended Sakura, rolling her eyes once more.(5)

* * *

Neji rolled out of bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Neji!" Hinata whispered from the other side of the door, rapping on it quickly.

Neji went over and opened it, looking down at his cousin. Apparently, she wasn't alone.

"Good morning!" TenTen said brightly, waving.

It took Neji a second before finally processing this information.

_Oh._ _**Shit**_, Neji thought, shutting the door quickly in their faces.

"Dammit," he muttered as he started to get dressed.

What had made him oversleep? Or wait. . . . Neji walked out of his bathroom, looking at the clock on his side table. It read: 6:34. Neji's brow lifted. Did TenTen really get up this early? He thought she had been a late sleeper? But Neji shook his head and continued his dressing process.

Finally, he was at least passable to be seen by other people, and opened his bedroom door.

Hinata had left, the only one left being TenTen. She stood on the other side of the hall, leaning against the wall opposite. She was glaring. Neji stared at her for a second, bemused, before he opened his door wider, as an indicator that she should come inside. TenTen quirked her mouth into a halfway smirk, and pushed off the wall, striding into Neji's room without much more pretense.

"So, Jerkface, you look nice shirtless," teased TenTen, setting her bag on the floor.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get started, okay?" said Neji, pulling his desk chair next to the keyboard chair.

TenTen stared down at it as Neji took his place in the keyboard chair.

"Um, I can't finish the music if I can't reach the keyboard," she commented.

Neji stared at her. TenTen shrugged.

"Please?" she complained.

Neji glowered at her before grudgingly moving to his desk chair. TenTen took Neji's previous seat happily. She turned to him.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" she asked.

Neji glanced at her.

"Play it, first," ordered Neji, watching her carefully.

TenTen nodded and shifted the music to the beginning page. She placed her fingers on the keys lightly and began playing. As she played, Neji watched her. She loved it, that perception was clear. Neji watched silently as TenTen closed her eyes, mesmerized by the music. When TenTen had finished the piece, she opened her eyes, turning to focus on Neji.

"You start too slow," said TenTen, her look expectant.

"That's for a reason," replied Neji coolly.

"What reason is that?" asked TenTen, turning back to the music. "All of it's just too slow 'til you get to my alteration."

"You didn't let me finish the piece. There was a reason it was going slow," answered Neji.

"Tell me then, Mr. I-can't-remember-a-thing-about-what-I-was-going-to-play," quipped TenTen.

"Move, and I will."

"Not a chance. Tell me the notes," argued TenTen, her fingers awaiting on the keyboard.

"No. Just let me play it," Neji said firmly.

TenTen sighed.

"Fine, but you have to get up when you're done," TenTen informed.

Neji just got up and moved to the seat where TenTen was standing up from. TenTen settled into the desk chair, looking at Neji intently, intending to not be disappointed.

And Neji didn't disappoint. He didn't start from the beginning, he took the last few notes before TenTen's modification and went in a totally new direction, the slow music emanating into a loud and serious tune.

_Kind of like an upbeat funeral_, thought TenTen morbidly.

When Neji finished he said, "It's still not finished yet, but that was the next installment."

"Okay, Jerkface," started TenTen pityingly, "if you've had contemplation of suicide, you need to get some help."

Neji shot her a look.

"Now get up, and let me explain what's wrong with that. Like the fact that it's practically cutting music," continued TenTen.(6)

Neji made no move to move.

TenTen's eyes narrowed.

"Jerkface," warned TenTen.

Neji raised an eyebrow, amused at just what she planned to do about it.

A second later, TenTen practically jumped him, apparently trying to force him out of the chair.

"Move your freakin', stubborn ass!" shouted TenTen.

Neji deflected TenTen's hands that were trying to shield him from Kami-knows-what. Neji successfully obtained TenTen's wrist, but she flailed like a cat in water, swinging and moving violently. Eventually, TenTen ended up in a very embarrassing spot: Neji's lap. They looked at each other for a second, but it felt more like lifetimes. TenTen searched frantically for some smart remark.

"Uh. . . ."

_Smooth, TenTen_, she told herself.

"Neji," came a voice from the hallway.

Neji stood, apparently forgetting all about the girl who was sitting in his lap. TenTen tumbled to the floor.

"Hey!" she protested loudly.

"Uncle Hiashi," replied Neji somewhat breathlessly, bowing slightly.

"Chores," Hiashi said, with a glance to TenTen sprawled on the floor. "And I would like to see you after your friend leaves."

Neji nodded, his mouth set in a grim line.

And Hiashi left, with another glance at his nephew and his female friend.

"Did I get you in trouble?" asked TenTen from her spot on the floor.

Neji looked down at her.

"No. It's fine."

TenTen nodded, but the look on Neji's face clearly read that everything was not as freakin' fantastic as Neji had claimed.

Neji held out his hand to help her up. TenTen grabbed it, rising to stand. She tried not to think about how Jerkface's hand felt in hers.

"I have to do my chores," Neji told her bluntly.

"Okay. Well, if you want, I can stay here and fix this," she gestured to the keyboard.

Neji snorted.

"Not a chance. You're going to help me do my chores," he replied, snatching her wrist and dragging her out of his room.

"Wait, what chores do you have?" asked TenTen as Neji led her down the hall.

"Get rid of the leaves on the ground, take out the trash," listed Neji.

"So, basically all of the reject jobs," said TenTen.

"Basically," ceded Neji.

TenTen rolled his eyes. Great.

* * *

An hour and a half later, they were finally done, and went back up to Neji's room.

"Dude, what the hell? I've been waiting for— Oh."

_Shit_, thought Neji. _I forgot._

Sasuke looked at TenTen, who had entered Neji's room without invitation. Sasuke flicked his gaze from TenTen to Neji.

_It's not what you think_, Neji mouthed to his friend.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow: _You sure about that, buddy?_

_Yes._

Their silent conversation didn't go unnoticed by TenTen.

"You want to say that out loud, Uchiha?" she said calmly.

"Sure. What, are you and Neji screwing each other?"

TenTen stood, very calmly, walked over to Sasuke and reared back her arm to punch his lights out. Before she could, however, Sasuke caught her arm, quick. TenTen stared at the Uchiha.

"Freak," she called him.

Sasuke let go of her arm. He was just about to say something else, but Neji stepped in between the two.

"Chill," he told them. "Sasuke, I totally forgot, man. I'm sorry."

Neji turned to TenTen.

"Do you mind if we stop and . . . convene again tomorrow?"

TenTen brought her glare away from the Uchiha to Neji's stare. She shrugged.

"Fine. Early morning. And try to be dressed this time," she added as she picked up her bag, and then leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke looked to his friend.

"_Are_ you banging her?"(7)

Neji settled to answer this by hitting Sasuke hard in the face with a pillow. Sasuke sighed and laid back on Neji's bed that he had been sitting on.

"So I'll take that as a no?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why do you think I'd be banging her? I just met her."

Sasuke snorted and mumbled something that sounded like 'Like that matters'.

"What was she doing here?" Sasuke settled to ask.

"We were . . . working on my music."

Sasuke sat up.

"What? You just met her and _she_ gets to hear your music?! What the hell, man?"(8)

Neji shrugged.

"I don't know. She just . . . she knows what she's talking about."

"So? You _never_ let people hear your music. Let alone _work_ with it."

Neji shrugged again. Maybe he was crazy.

"You don't _like_ her, do you?" inquired Sasuke, peering at his friend with narrowed eyes.

"Hell no! Why the hell did you ask that?" Neji quickly responded, his face growing warm.

Sasuke half-shrugged, still staring at his friend.

_So, he does like her._(9)

"Anyway, weird shit has been going on. And it's only the weekend."

"What kind of 'weird shit'?"

"Shikamaru blew Kiba off because Ino dragged him somewhere? I don't know the details, but I plan to get them."(10)

"I thought they were over," remembered Neji, his eyes narrowing.

Sasuke snorted.

"Never. Shikamaru loves her too much. Even if he won't admit it."

Neji nodded. That was true.

"What else?" Neji asked.

"Naruto is currently trailing Sakura to figure out if she likes him. Which is bound to be a disaster."

Neji nodded.

"Of course it will be."

"And Kiba, Choji, and Shino . . . Only Kami knows what they're doing. Lee is with Guy. Again."

"Well, aren't you nosy. I know who to go to if I ever need some blackmail."

Sasuke scoffed.

"I have way more dirt than that. Shit. I have _way_ more dirt than that."(11)

Neji rolled his eyes.

* * *

TenTen found Sakura at Ichiraku, being bugged by Naruto.

"What's up, Naruto?" she asked him as she entered and sat beside Sakura.

Her eyes were practically screaming, 'Save me'!

"Nothing much, TenTen! Just talking with Sakura here."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"How'd it go with Neji?" asked Sakura, turning her head away from Naruto.

TenTen bit the inside of her cheek.

"Fantastic," she decided.

Sakura glanced at her friend.

"You're using sarcasm, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well?" prompted Sakura, eating some noodles.

"I ended up in his lap . . . somehow."

Sakura turned to her friend, her eyes wide with shock.

"You didn't make out with him," said Sakura, her undertone begging.

"No! What the hell?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look. That only happened like . . . once. No, twice."

"Try five, sweet."

TenTen glared at her.

"You make me sound like a slut."

"You are, hoe."(12)

TenTen narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, my God, I'm kidding," said Sakura, turning to her friend.

TenTen bit her lip.

"So, I've made some mistakes."

Sakura nodded.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Sakura said.

"Yeah, but I make big ones."

"Yes, you do," said Sakura, not even attempting to lie like she had so many times before.

"How do I fix it?" TenTen finally asked, turning to the pink haired girl that was one of her best friends.

"You find how to be more secure with yourself. The reason you made those specific mistakes is because you wanted to feel loved. But you won't find love in brief situations like that. You've got to find someone who respects you," counseled Sakura, staring down at her ramen.

"How do I find someone like that?" asked TenTen pitifully.

"You wait, like a sucker, with the rest of us."

"How long do I have to wait?" she inquired, ever impatient.

"I don't think you'll have to wait as long as some of us," replied Sakura, sending TenTen a meaningful glance.

But TenTen didn't catch it, she had looked away.(13)

"Sakura-chan! Let me treat you!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Go ahead, Naruto. It's your money," Sakura said quietly, smiling somewhat evilly.

"Let's go on a date!"

"No," Sakura replied flatly.

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Bye," said TenTen, standing.

"Take me with you," hissed Sakura.

"No, stay here with Naruto. I have to do something."

Sakura gave TenTen her infamous death glare. TenTen just rolled her eyes and walked to her apartment. When she got there, she immediately went to her piano.

It was an old thing, a seeming relic of several hundred years ago. In actuality, it was only about sixty years old. But, it still played like a charm; TenTen regularly had it tuned.

She sat down at the wooden bench and placed her fingers on the yellowing keys. She remembered a song she had written years back. TenTen hummed the tune, trying to recall the exact finger movements. _There._

* * *

"I don't want you to have girls in your room, Neji," said Hiashi bluntly.

Sasuke had left an hour before, and Neji had recollected that his uncle requested an audience with him.

"It's not like that," was Neji's immediate answer.

Hiashi waved this away.

"It doesn't matter. You are a Hyuga, and Hyuga's have more respect and manners than that."

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You don't understand. She's helping me with my music. She plays, like I do."

"Piano?" inquired Hiashi.

Neji nodded shortly.

Hiashi remembered. Neji's mother . . . she had been a wonderful pianist. That's part of the reason Hiashi had even let Neji buy a keyboard for his room. Such beautiful music. . . .

"So, it's not like that. We're fixing one of my pieces."

So, Hiashi made a decision.

"All right. I will allow it. But you are to keep your door open at all times while she's here. And act respectful, like a Hyuga should. I won't tolerate any . . . fraternizing."(14)

Neji shook his head, disgusted, and left.

* * *

TenTen stared at her piano. It had been a while since she had played on it. The keys were a little dusty, as was her playing. TenTen bit the inside of her cheek, aware that a sore was starting to grow from her doing it to much. She banged on the keys with her fists. The sound resounded harshly in the silent room.

* * *

_Just so you know, I've done that many times. FYI, banged on my mom's piano. She always gets mad at me when I do that. ;D_

(1) I really, really, _really_ didn't want to put that in this early. But my fingers obviously hold something against me, and put it in. Goshdarnit.

(2) Again, I didn't want to give this to Hinata. But I felt like she was being left out, so I had to.

(3) Poor Ino. . . . But she'll get over it.

(4) I say that ALL the time. Usually it's like this: "What a loser". People usually laugh. I hope you did.

(5) This is a song. In fact, all of it is a song except the "And all my friends are losers" part. That song is "High School Never Ends" by Bowling For Soup. I don't own the song. Or the artist. All rights to it belong to the musical artists and co. Not me. Anyway, I thought it would be something Sakura would like, and appreciate. Even though she's still in high school, it's still relatable.

(6) Okay, first of all, I don't approve of cutting, or suicide. Very dangerous, very scary. Get help for yourself or friends if they or you do so. Be smart, people. And secondly, I laughed 'cause to me this was very funny. :D

(7) Boys are so stupid. Take Sasuke Uchiha, for an example. ;)

(8) Can you detect some jealousy? I could. ;D

(9) However stupid, Sasuke is nothing if not perceptive.

(10) Sasuke's such a gossip girl. ;D

(11) Forget the such. He so _is._

(12) Sakura may seem mean in this chapter, but I didn't intend for her to read that way. She's just joking. Anyway, this would be something a certain friend of mine would say. :D She's just that kind of person.

(13) I _really_ hope y'all got it. _Please._

(14) Hiashi's so uptight! Gosh. Now he's forbidden any "fraternizing". What shall we do now? Disobey of course. ;D

_So, yeah. Review!!_


	9. Nice

_Hehe. I apologize for the somewhat shortish chapter. In fact, I'll warn you now that the next chapter is short also._

_Anyway, I'm so excited, 'cause I'm ahead, and I can't yet tell you what I'm excited about, 'cause that'll obviously ruin the story. But, just know that some good things are in store. ;D_

_Some fluff in this chapter? It's not really fluff. . . . In fact, I'm not even sure if it qualifies as fluff. I guess you'll figure it out yourselves. Hehe. 'Cause I'm not telling you anyway! ;D ;P_

_Playlist:_ Sugar, We're Goin' Down - Fall Out Boy; Sympathy - Goo Goo Dolls; Medicate - Flaw; Collapse - Saosin; Hips Don't Lie (featuring Wyclef Jean) - Shakira; Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner - Fall Out Boy; Fantaisie-Impromptu In C Sharp Minor - Frederic Chopin; At Night, From Fantasia Pieces, Op. 12 - Robert Schumann; Waltz In C Sharp Minor - Frederic Chopin; Angels In Chorus - Stellar Kart; Million Dollar Man - Kutless; Full Circle - Miley Cyrus; In This World (Murder) - Good Charlotte; Desperado - The Eagles; All The Worst - Flaw; Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day; Of All The Gin Joints In All The World - Fall Out Boy.

_Thanks for the reviews! New readers! Yay!_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns this. Uh-huh, yes, he does.

* * *

Nice.

"Neji," called TenTen, knocking on his door.

Not a second later, Neji opened the door.

TenTen smirked. So, he had been waiting for her. TenTen went in and made herself at home at Neji's keyboard. Neji, surprisingly, settled beside her. TenTen turned to him, wondering just what in the hell he thought he was doing.

"Can I help you, Jerkface?" she didn't try to mask her irritation.

Neji glanced at her.

"We're fixing my music, aren't we?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, but I find it a problem if you're next to me," TenTen told him bluntly.

Neji half-shrugged.

"Then move," he said unconcernedly.

TenTen's mouth dropped a few centimeters in shock.

"What?" she inquired, daring him to say it again.

Neji didn't disappoint.

"If it's bothering you, then _move_," he enunciated carefully.

_So, Jerkface isn't such a pushover, anymore. Or maybe he wasn't to begin with_, she thought.

"It's not bothering me," she finally answered.

"Okay, then," and Neji started to play.

TenTen watched Neji, still shocked. What had gotten into him? Was this how the rest of their time was going to go? _I need to get back in control_, TenTen thought critically.

TenTen reached out and began playing her own music, making Neji lose his focus with his own piece.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he asked as he stopped playing, irritated.

TenTen didn't answer; just kept playing her own piece, one written long ago. Neji calmed down as he heard the low and quiet notes, listening.

TenTen ended softly, making use of the little used high notes at the right of the keyboard.

"That was nice," Neji finally murmured, looking at her.

TenTen turned to look at him, smiling slightly.

"I wrote it a long time ago," she said. "But thank you."

Neji nodded, but he was deep in thought. When he finally came out of this reverie, he noticed TenTen had started to tinker with the piece that had brought her there. It seemed she was trying to incorporate some of the light hearted notes she had played previously. It sounded like it wasn't working well.

Neji touched her wrist with his hand.

TenTen jumped.

"Oh, God! Don't scare me like that! You've been sitting like that for an hour!" exclaimed TenTen, calming her rapid breathing.

"I was thinking."

TenTen scoffed.

"Obviously," she commented.

Neji ignored that.

"You're pushing the music too hard," he told her, the pale Hyuga eyes unblinking.

TenTen grimaced, looking back to the piece in front of her.

"Yeah, I know. It's not working right. In my head I have it . . . but it's like I'm not computing."

Neji nodded. He understood that feeling well.

"Can I try?" he asked, already placing his fingers on the ivory keys.

"Sure," TenTen nodded.

Neji played a few middle notes, but grimaced his distaste. He moved down the board, toward the darker notes. He played a few renditions that TenTen had had in her original light-hearted piece. They sounded nice in the darker notes as well. He glanced at TenTen.

"Play the piece before, with light notes. I'm going to mimic you," he said.

TenTen nodded.

"Go."

The two began playing; their hands moving to keep the tempo. TenTen finished her piece, but Neji kept on playing, continuing on a tangent. TenTen listened, but had begun to write the notes down, watching Neji's finger movements carefully.

Neji finally wound down, eventually ending where TenTen had begun. He looked up at her, smiling slightly. TenTen smiled back.

Their music was nice, good. Hopefully they could finish it.

* * *

Shikamaru groaned. Sasuke had come to "visit" him. But it was beginning to sound more and more like an intervention. Sure, his "relationship" with Ino was difficult, but was it so troublesome that his friends had to come and bother him about it?

"So," breathed Sasuke, coming down from his ten minute lecture fest.

"Where's Neji? Maybe we could go play pool . . . or watch clouds," Shikamaru sighed, managing to make it sound like a question.

"He's hanging out with TenTen," scoffed Sasuke.

Shikamaru showed his surprise by raising his eyebrows; anything else would have been too troublesome.

"Apparently, they're working on his music," Sasuke continued.

Shikamaru sat up, a small but significant way to show that he was even more surprised.

"Is he screwing her?" Shikamaru asked.(1)

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No. But that's what I thought too. He already told me he wasn't, but I know he likes her."

"Damn," said Shikamaru, laying back down again. "I am so out of the loop."

"Yeah, well, if you'd freaking ask Ino out already, you might have more free time on your hands," Sasuke said critically.

Shikamaru sent Sasuke a death glare.

"I don't like her. And even if I did, I would never have a free moment from her until I was dead."

"Bullshit, you don't. And you wouldn't mind if she never left you, either."

Shikamaru sighed. There was really no point in arguing, was there?

* * *

Sakura listened intently to Hinata's report.

Technically, she wasn't spying on TenTen and Neji. Hinata was, by Sakura's employment. Yes, there was a difference.

"As far as I can tell, they're just playing," said Hinata.

"Playing _music_?" pressed Sakura, her mind wandering in ten different directions.

At the Hyuga compound, Hinata rolled her pale eyes.

"Yes, music."

"So, they're getting along?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Thanks, Hinata," said Sakura in somewhat of an apologetic tone, and hanging up when she heard Hinata's goodbye.

Sakura sat back on her bed.

So, the two were making nice. Sakura smirked, knowing full well just what they were getting themselves into.(2)

* * *

(1) _Naruto_ boys all think alike, don't they? ;D

(2) I really hope you guys do. ;D

_Next chapter: _Perfect_._

_Good luck figuring that one out. :D_

_Now, review!!_


	10. Perfect

_Future chapters are fabulous. I'll just inform you now. :D_

_Due to school starting yesterday, and me becoming a Junior, and switching from a 4 block system to 7 periods, I have had a lot to get through my head this week. And it's only Tuesday! Craziness, I tell you, craziness. Especially the "being" a Junior. I hate it. I'm getting OLD! Gah. Anyway, due to these several facts, I don't know when I'll be able to write. Fact of life, apparently. So, yes._

_I'm ahead, like, seriously four chapters. It's huge. America should erect a monument in my honor. Someone get on that._

_:D_

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to see I'm appearing to please everyone. :D Yay!_

_Playlist:_ Danza Espanola Op. 5, No. 5 - Enrique Granados; Silence - Aly & A.J.; Waltz In A Minor, Op.34, No. 2 - Frederic Chopin; Yellow - Coldplay; Joy To The World - Three Dog Night; Coeur Sacre - Josh Groban; This Is Your Life - Switchfoot; Intro The Gravity - Falling Up; Twenty-Four - Switchfoot; Sonata # 14 In C Sharp Minor - Ludwig van Beethoven; Jaded - Aerosmith; Sugar, We're Goin' Down - Fall Out Boy; Hearts Of The Innocent - Kutless.

**Disclaimer:** Since I forgot to do the disclaimer on "Clocks", I'm going to do it here! "Clocks" and all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fabulous genius that she is. / Bend and associates belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Hehe. Japan.

* * *

Perfect.

"Wait! Neji!" yelled TenTen, running down her apartment stairs, out onto the street below.

Neji had gotten into the habit over the past few weeks to walk with TenTen to school, so they could discuss their music in greater detail.(1) It seemed that for the two, their afternoons and weekends together had grown too small on time. So, Neji visited TenTen when she had to work, it becoming regular for him to close shop with her. Their twenty minute break at school was usually not enough either, so the two convened with each other any way possible. This obsession, however, was strictly the subject of their music. They were close to finishing, a feat the two were both excited about.

Neji smirked at TenTen as she rearranged her backpack, walking slowly beside her.

"So, I tweaked it a little this morning," Neji started.

TenTen's eyes narrowed as she looked up at the Hyuga, growing angry. His 'tweaking' fetish had once almost destroyed their entire piece. That was something they would never agree on in music: Neji wanted to perfect everything, while TenTen thought the imperfections added character. They had gotten in several arguments about it before, neither claiming to be victor.

"What did you tweak?" asked TenTen, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"The title."

TenTen smirked up at the Hyuga. So, he had been teasing.

The title was a mess. That was something both agreed on. It had went untitled for a while, before TenTen had gotten so impatient and named it 'NejiTen', her reasoning that it was a symbol to recognize both the composers without using more than one word. Neji claimed it hideous and crossed it out immediately, saying that he would rather die a very painful death involving shards of glass than have his name united with TenTen's in a title like that.(2) TenTen had taken offense and proceeded with collecting and writing down names, all which Neji continued to disagree with.

"Any suggestions, Hyuga?"

TenTen had also stopped referring to Neji as 'Jerkface'. Neji, personally, was very pleased with this.

"Not currently," answered Neji, holding the door open for TenTen as they walked into the school.

"Well, we have to think of something," complained TenTen as they walked down the hall.

"I know. But we don't _have_ to choose it now."

TenTen shrugged.

"Matter of opinion."

Neji rolled his eyes as he walked TenTen to her first class.

"We should skip," TenTen hissed to him in an undertone as they reached Kurenai-sensei's classroom.

Neji rolled his eyes again. She had been begging to skip for days now.

"Sorry. I have an attendance record to keep up," was his cool reply.

TenTen shrugged.

"See you," she said as she entered her first class.

Neji nodded, starting toward his own class.

"Hey, and Neji?"

Neji turned around halfway.

"You're a nerd!" proclaimed TenTen, grinning like an idiot.(3)

Neji shook his head, and started walking.

* * *

"Hey, girl. Long time no see," said Sakura as TenTen walked over to join them.

TenTen had frequently been spending her breaks with Neji over the past few weeks, and it didn't take a Hyuga to figure out that a few of TenTen's friends were miffed. Namely, Ino. She now stood with her back to TenTen, muttering something about not hearing anyone. Hinata, next to her, chuckled.

"Yeah. I got sick of the Hyuga," lied TenTen, stealing some of Sakura's water.

Sakura rolled her eyes, taking back her water. 'Sick of the Hyuga'. _Bullshit she did_, thought Sakura.

"Anyway, came to see you guys."

Ino made a defined 'Hmph!' and stomped off, _somehow_ ending near Shikamaru.(4) TenTen watched her leave, eventually turning back to Hinata and Sakura.

"What's with her?"

There was a pause.

"She's . . . upset that we don't see you as much anymore," answered Hinata quietly, eyes downcast.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry, but I've been working on that piece with Neji, and working and stuff," defended TenTen, crossing her arms in defiance against the accusation.

"About that," started Sakura hesitatingly.

"Spit it out."

"People have been talking."

TenTen's eyes narrowed.

"About what?" she asked, her voice strained.

"You and Neji. I highly suspect it's the work of Sasuke Uchiha The Blabbermouth. He and his little friends have been spreading rumors."

TenTen cracked her knuckles absently. She knew she should have killed Uchiha when she had the chance.

"Get ready to stash a body," she murmured to them, before marching over to where Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Neji stood.

She didn't even stop as she found Shikamaru's collar and dragged him away from a protesting Ino. Once assured they had some privacy, TenTen turned to the lazy ass, ready to demolish this joker.

"What the hell has Sasuke Uchiha been saying about me?" asked TenTen fiercely.

Before Shikamaru could answer, however, Neji strolled over, looking confused.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Stay out of this, Hyuga," warned TenTen waspishly.

Neji was so _not_ going to not stay out of it, but the bell rang, and he was shepherded to class by other students.

TenTen turned back to Shikamaru, who she was sure wasn't going anywhere. She cocked her eyebrow to say that she wanted an answer, quickly.

"Nothing much," Shikamaru finally replied in his gravelly, slow voice.

TenTen grimaced. He'd been smoking in the bathrooms too much.(5)

"Give me a solid answer, Shikamaru, or I swear to Kami that you will find yourself in a whole heap of shit."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed with the threat. Troublesome woman. _Troublesome _women, Shikamaru amended. He leaned against a column, thinking. _Kami, I wish I had a cigarette_, Shikamaru thought, wanting to relieve the pressure.

"We've discussed why Neji's been bailing."

"And?"

"'Cause of you, obviously. It makes sense, I guess. You like someone, you wanna be around them."

TenTen gawked at that.

"What the hell are you talking about, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed, gathering breath.

"You're not stupid, I know that. No one could be with Neji and not be smart."

TenTen's eyes narrowed.

"You're shitting me. You think I like the Hyuga?" exclaimed TenTen, incredulous.

Shikamaru settled to nod.

TenTen laughed.

"Oh, Kami. Shit. There is no way I would _ever_ like Neji."

Shikamaru shrugged. TenTen quirked her mouth, still playing the inquisitor.

"What have all of you been spreading?"

Shikamaru scoffed.

"You make us sound like diseases," he commented. But he answered. "I don't know what you're talking about. None of us have been 'spreading' anything."

By some miraculous occurrence, TenTen believed him.

"Naruto might have said something," Shikamaru added, not really caring if Hyuga's girl killed Ramen Boy.(6)

TenTen smiled wryly.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. You're not so bad," TenTen said, pleased with her (so far) investigation.

Shikamaru shrugged as he pulled out a cigarette from his jacket and flicked his lighter. TenTen meandered off to class. Shikamaru watched her leave, deciding that Hyuga had picked an agreeable one. _Well, despite the desire to kill Sasuke and Naruto_, thought Shikamaru. _Otherwise, she's okay. Perfect match for Neji. Mostly. I'm sure the deaths of two of his friends by her hand could bring an argument to their relationship. Still_, continued Shikamaru, taking a long drag before crushing his cigarette under his boot, _Ramen Boy being murdered is a big plus in my book._ Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

_Haha. I don't know how in heck I came up with 'Ramen Boy', but I love it immensely. I hope you did too. :D_

(1) I don't remember what I put this here for. . . . Hm.

(2) Muahahahaha! NejiTen!! That's an absolute dedication to all of the Neji/TenTen shippers out there!!

(3) Hehe. I tell boys this frequently. Usually when I'm hyper. Hehehe! :D They usually respond with a response like, "You're drunk!", or walk away like Neji did. :D Actually, the "You're drunk!" is from my friend who accused me of drinking all the time today at lunch. Nerd. :D

(4) Such an accident. _Really._ ;D

(5) It's a song! "Smoking In The Boys Room" - Brownsville Station! But, I think this is just a certain version. I'm not sure who really sings it. :D Hehe. Pretty cool song. :D

(6) RAMEN BOY!! Hahahahahahaha!

_Hehehe. I enjoyed writing this chapter. However, I LOVED writing the next chapter, which I think you might love too._

_Next chapter:_ Disastrous.

_Review!_


	11. Disastrous

_At the risk of sounding conceited, I'm a genius. You'll see why._

_Playlist:_ Runaway - Cartel; Nothing Left To Show - Hawk Nelson; Ohio Is For Lovers - Hawthorne Heights; Hey There, Delilah - Plain White T's; New Sensation - Train; Gone - Switchfoot; Bring 'Em Out - Hawk Nelson; In Love With The 80's (Pink Tux To The Prom) - Relient K; A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy; Still Waiting - Sum 41; The Boys Of Summer - The Ataris version; Follow And Feel - Saosin; Jaded - Aerosmith; 7 Things - Miley Cyrus; Adding To The Noise - Switchfoot; 7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen) - Fall Out Boy; Fourteen - Hawk Nelson; Falling Out - Relient K.

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns this. Mmhmm.

* * *

Disastrous.

"So, we're going to kill Naruto and the Uchiha."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"_We?_" inquired Ino, staring at her friend, wide-eyed.

"Yes, _'we'_," reiterated TenTen, glaring at the blond.

"Maybe . . . this isn't a good idea," started Hinata.

"What do you mean?" TenTen shot, disappointed that her friends were disagreeing.

"Because it's a high crime to murder someone. And I'm sure we'd have to get our hands dirty; I hear blood is hard to get out of nails," reasoned Sakura, appealing this last sentence to Ino the Beauty Queen.

"No way am I doing this, then," Ino told TenTen flat out.

TenTen adopted her puppy dog face. Ino turned her face away, holding a hand up to shield her eyes.

"I'm immune to that, you know," she told TenTen haughtily.

"Then why are you looking away?" asked TenTen, never breaking the pout.

Ino's eyes crinkled and she withdrew her hand, slowly opening her eyes as she turned to TenTen. Ino's face fell as soon as she saw TenTen, however, and immediately shook her head in defeat.

"Fine. I'll help you. But you owe me a manicure," said Ino finally.

"Ino!" hissed Sakura in reproach.

"What? I can't help it. Besides, I'm getting a reward," replied Ino sniffily.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What about you Hinata-chan? Will you help me kill those two morons?" begged TenTen.

Knowing that Hinata was a failure at resisting TenTen's puppy dog face also, Sakura immediately shielded Hinata from TenTen. However, her attempts were too late. Hinata looked apologetically at Sakura, before saying, "S—sure . . . TenTen-chan."

"Oh, God," moaned Sakura, as she hit her forehead in defeat.

"Don't worry Sakura! It'll be a nice, clean homicide!" assured TenTen brightly.

_Sure it will._

* * *

"TenTen!" hissed Ino, cupping her mouth.

TenTen rolled her eyes. If Ino kept hissing at her, Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't be the only ones to die tonight.

"What?" TenTen asked tiredly, half-turning.

"Where are we going?"

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"The exact place I told you we were going an hour ago."

". . . Can you remind me?"(1)

"Sasuke's house, dimwit!" Sakura interceded.

"Oh, yeah! Hey, don't call _me_ a dimwit, Pinky!"(2)

"Guys, shut your loud traps!" TenTen interrupted, growing pissed. "You're giving away our cover!"

It was around two in the morning, and the four girls had crept into the Uchiha compound unnoticed. They now waited inside the gate, planning to further their plan.

"Okay, so?" prompted Sakura after a minute of silence.

TenTen turned to her friends, crouching to the ground to relax her knees some.

"Which one of you knows how to pick a lock?" she asked them in a hushed voice.

"I—I do," squeaked Hinata.

"Good. Ino, give Hinata your clip. I'll buy you a new one later."

"But," Ino started to protest.

"That's a clip Shikamaru gave her," informed Sakura in a low voice.

"I don't care," snapped TenTen. "It isn't the end of the world. Ino, give Hinata the clip."

Ino grumbled as she pulled the pin out of her blond hair and shoved it into Hinata's outstretched hand.

"Sorry . . . Ino-chan," whispered Hinata.

Ino harrumphed her displeasure.

"Okay," TenTen continued. "Hinata, you're going to pop open the door. From my sources, Naruto was supposed to be hanging out with the Uchiha tonight. So, we get to kill two birds with one stone. Sakura, do you have the guns?"

Sakura nodded shortly.

"Okay, everyone good on the plan?"

The three girls nodded.

"Alright, let's go," said TenTen, her eyes glinting.

The four girls crept the familiar path to Sasuke's house. The lights were turned off, so that was a good sign that Sasuke and Naruto were asleep.

When they got to the door, Hinata moved forward and dismembered most of Ino's clip (while Ino sobbed quietly). Hinata carefully inserted the pin, and moved it swiftly around, the girls eventually hearing a low catch. Hinata turned to her friends and sent them a withering smile.

"We're in," she whispered.

TenTen grinned.

"Let's go," she released quietly, letting Hinata open the door as silently as possible.

Hinata entered first, TenTen and the two other girls following stealthily.

Sasuke was sleeping on his living room couch, Naruto snoring on the floor. Ino had to restrict herself from laughing.

"Sakura, the guns if you please," TenTen said a decimal louder than mouthing it.

Sakura nodded, and there was a rustling as she pulled them out, handing them to each girl. TenTen didn't note how the gun was lighter than she had expected, her adrenaline was distracting her from everything but what she was about to do.

"Is the silencer on?" she inquired to Sakura.(3)

Sakura nodded.

"Good," muttered TenTen, as she raised the gun to aim it at the Uchiha.

She fired, and the other girls aimed at Naruto and shot.

Except . . . even though the muffler was on . . . there wasn't a shot. Just a splattering noise. Which _could_ be actual blood splatter, but TenTen doubted it.

She looked to Sakura, confused, but her attention was drawn back to the Uchiha.

"What the hell?" started Sasuke, his voice a little hoarse from sleep.

He looked up and noticed the four dark figures that were in his house. Sasuke immediately jumped to his feet, accidentally stepping on Naruto's face as he went.

"Hey! Sasuke!" complained Naruto, still unaware that he had been shot.

Sasuke ignored him, intently focused on the people in front of him.

"Who are you?" he inquired seriously.

TenTen turned to Sakura, comprehension still having not hit her.

"Why the hell is he not dead?"

Sakura looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Oh, please, you don't think I'd actually let you kill them?"

"Yes, I do! Freaking Uchiha is spreading rumors! What else am I supposed to do?!"

"Ignore them?" suggested Sakura bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Hey!" interrupted Sasuke.

The girls turned on him.

"In case you haven't noticed," Ino, "they're having a conversation!"

"I don't care," Sasuke told her. "Why the hell are you in my house?"

"We were trying to kill you, idiot! God, I heard you were smarter than this!" shot TenTen.

"You were trying to kill me with water?" snorted Sasuke.

TenTen's eyes widened as she rounded on Sakura.

"Water?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Water guns?" she revealed to TenTen.

"Oh, my God, you all conspired against me!"

"Only . . . just a little, TenTen-chan," corrected Hinata quietly, behind her.

"Gah!" exclaimed TenTen, infuriated.(4)

"Oh, stop being so over dramatic," started Ino. "You don't think we'd really kill them, did you?"

"For the second time, yes!" repeated TenTen, growing hysterical.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" asked Sasuke, curious.

"Shut it, Uchiha! I can't believe you three! What ever happened to 'friendship', and 'through thick and thin'?!"

"Uh, I don't think that applies to murder, honey," reasoned Ino.

"It applies to everything!" argued TenTen.

"Look, just get out of my house, okay?" said Sasuke.

"No!" the four yelled at him.

Ino squirted her water gun in his face. Sasuke now looked much like a drowned puppy. And a pathetic one, at that.

"I just can't believe we went to all this trouble, for you all to sabotage me," TenTen finally said, winding down.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we can't really commit a high crime just because of some rumors about you, sweetie. I mean, we love you and everything, but there's a line. A pretty _defined_ line, if you get what I mean," replied Sakura.

"Yeah," TenTen ceded finally.

She glanced at Sasuke and Naruto, who were both watching the girls with somewhat shocked faces.

"Sorry about that," she said, gesturing to their wet faces and clothes.

"No problem," assured Naruto.

Sasuke hit him in the gut.

"We'll be going now," Ino told them in a bright voice, and she ushered her friends out of the Uchiha complex.

* * *

"What just happened?" asked Naruto after the girls had left.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't really know."

Naruto nodded and turned to his friend.

"Want to get some ramen?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure."

* * *

"So, I heard about your little escapade last night," were Neji Hyuga's first words to TenTen the next morning.

TenTen sent him a bleary look.

"I don't doubt it," she replied.

Neji smirked and let her in his room.

Their piece hadn't been assigned or decided on any real length. But it _felt_ like it was almost done. Sort of. There were still kinks to work out, along with the finale.

"So, what provoked you to 'massacre' Sasuke and Naruto with water guns at two in the morning?"

"First of all, the water guns weren't my idea. Just the 'massacre' part," began TenTen, as she sat down at Neji's keyboard. "And what provoked me is the Uchiha spreading rumors about me."

Neji's brow furrowed.

"How do you figure that?" he asked her.

"I heard it from a reliable source. So, I plotted to kill Sasuke and Naruto."

"Why Naruto?"

"Accomplice," answered TenTen simply, shrugging.

"So, what kind of rumors?" continued Neji after a second of digesting this, going and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"About me and you."

Neji nodded slowly.

"How come I haven't heard any of these rumors?"

TenTen shrugged.

"You don't have any reliable sources?" she suggested.

Neji stared at her.

"You're also friends with the actual rumor-spreader. That didn't help your case any."

"So . . . you plotted to kill my friends because they were saying untrue things about me and you?" Neji finished, trying to get to the bottom.

"Basically," nodded TenTen.

"Why didn't you just ignore it?" inquired Neji, his gaze hard.

"Because! God, you're sounding an awful lot like Sakura."

"So, you can't ignore it?" pressed Neji.

"No, not when someone's talking about me and it's not true!"

"Why not? Why can't you ignore it?"

"What is your problem?" asked TenTen, not understanding Neji's attitude.

"I don't have one. You do."

"What?"

"You have the problem. If you can't ignore as simple a thing as a rumor."

"What does it matter?"

"It matters," assured Neji.

TenTen scoffed.

"Why, what for?"

Neji didn't say anything.

"What, now you're not too chatty, are you?" said TenTen, her tone harsh.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"No," he finally answered.

They glared at each other.

After a minute of this, TenTen rose, gathering her things and walked towards the door.

"I'm done with this," she told him.

"Done with what?" Neji snapped.

"This! Fixing your music, talking to you, everything! I'm done!" she shouted.

Neji's brow furrowed in anger. And when he didn't say anything else, TenTen left, slamming doors and all.

* * *

(1) Ino sounds so stupid. I totally didn't intend for that, but there it is. Meh.

(2) Haha. Pinky!

(3) I forgot what it's actually called. And I was too lazy to look it up and junk.

(4) "Gah!" is a phrase I temporarily stole from a classroom. Kacy, I dedicate that line to you.

_I hated writing the ending. :( It made me sad._

_Besides that, however, this was my favoritest chapter to write. :D_

_Review, good people!_


	12. Ruined, Possibility

_Thanks for the reviews!!_

_Luna: TenTen isn't a baka . . . wait. Yes, she is. :D_

_Anywho. I sort of put in some TenTen and Ino bonding. I love Ino. She's such an interesting character. But, along with this chapter, is much Ino/Shikamaru pairing. Sorry, Shikamaru/Temari fans. I love Shika/Ino. Sorry._

_And Neji starts the piece without TenTen?! :O_

_Muahaha._

_Playlist:_ Nothing Is Sound album - Switchfoot; The One Thing I Have Left - Hawk Nelson; Meridians - Falling Up; Endangered Species - Flaw; The Lighthouse's Tale - Nickel Creek; It Wasn't Enough - Good Charlotte; Wait For Me - Flaw; This Is Your Life - Switchfoot; Must Have Done Something Right - Relient K; Twenty-Four - Switchfoot; Oh! Gravity. - Switchfoot; Full Circle - Miley Cyrus; Headstrong - Trapt; Life After Death And Taxes - Relient K; Words I Couldn't Say - Rascal Flatts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. So don't sue me.

* * *

Ruined/Possibility.

TenTen was surprised to find it easy to not talk to the Hyuga. Their "friendship" had been short after all, so simple that it could be broken easily without having strings attached.(1)

But there were strings, as much as TenTen didn't want to admit it.

* * *

"Ino, why do you jump between Sasuke and Shikamaru?" TenTen asked Ino during one of the few times it was just the two of them without all four being together.

Sakura had had to volunteer at the hospital once more for her internship, and Hinata had errands to run for her father. Ino and TenTen were sitting in the park, enjoying what they had of their sunny afternoon.

Ino considered TenTen's question.

"It's not that I jump," she started. "I'm pretty set on who."

TenTen nodded.

"Yeah, but you stalk Sasuke and all that. What about that?"

Ino sighed and glanced at her friend.

"I'll try to explain this clearly. Sasuke's . . . just anxious filling time."

TenTen's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Okay, maybe that's not as clear as I thought," Ino sighed again, and spoke again after a moment. "I don't love Sasuke. He's just someone I mess with when I'm not with Shikamaru."

"So, you're cheating on Shikamaru?"

"No!" exclaimed Ino, her tone frustrated. "I would never do that. I only stalk Sasuke when Shikamaru and I aren't together. Sort of like an infatuation, but a very weak one. Sasuke fills time while I'm waiting for Shikamaru to get his act together. I'll never want Sasuke like I do Shikamaru. I mean, I'm in love with Shikamaru, not Sasuke."

"I think I get it," TenTen finally said, a few seconds later. "'Anxious filling time'."

Ino nodded.

"Anxious filling time," repeated Ino.

"Thanks for telling me," said TenTen, looking over to her friend.

"No problem. Figure anything out?"

TenTen considered it.

"Not yet," she ceded with a sigh.

Ino nodded, and the two fell quiet.

* * *

Neji found it hard to think about the music without TenTen there to bother him about the title, or criticize his carefulness with it. So, he just stared at it, unable to finish.

It _bothered_ him that he wasn't able to finish. Like he was leaving part of his life undone. Which, in Neji's mind, he was. But there wasn't much he could do about it until he finished their piece.

Neji finally decided to go and visit Sasuke, instead of wasting away at his keyboard, boring holes in the walls. Unfortunately, half the reason Neji wanted to see Sasuke in particular was to yell at him.

"Hey," greeted Neji, as he walked into Sasuke's living room.

"Hey. Long time no see," replied Sasuke from the table where he was reviewing a book.

"It hasn't been that long," commented Neji in an undertone, taking a chair across from him.

Sasuke gave a noncommittal jerk of the head.

"So, TenTen and I had a fight," started Neji slowly, watching his friend's expression carefully.

Sasuke looked up at Neji.

"Really? What about?"

"You," Neji told him bluntly.

"Me?" inquired Sasuke, his brow furrowing.

Neji nodded slowly.

"What about?" continued Sasuke, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why have you been spreading rumors about me and TenTen?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his book, looking at his friend intently.

"I'm sorry, man, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out something's going on between the two of you. I said something to Naruto about it, and maybe Shikamaru, that's all, I swear."

"There's nothing going on!" assured Neji, his voice rising. "And even if there was, you have no right to go around and tell people about it!"

Sasuke was smart and kept his mouth shut.(2)

"Don't you realize the consequences of what you've done? TenTen heard, from one of her friends I'm sure, that people were talking about us and she got mad and now we're not talking, or finishing that piece! Everything is screwed over now because of you!"

Neji was courteous enough in his anger to allow Sasuke time to answer before he went into a rant.

"I didn't mean to ruin it," were Sasuke's defiant words.

"Well, you did. And now everything's sunk."

The two sat in silence for a long while before Sasuke broke it with a question.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Try to finish the piece. And then see if she'll accept it," sighed Neji, rapping his knuckles on the table.

Sasuke nodded.

Neji glanced over to his friend.

"Do you think she will?"

Sasuke half-shrugged.

"If you present it right, maybe she will."

Neji nodded, considering this.

After a while, he stood, ready to go back to his keyboard with an open and refreshed mind.

"No more rumors about me and TenTen," warned Neji, as he stood in the doorway to leave.

"You got it," answered Sasuke, attempting a half-smile.

Neji smirked and left, reasoning that possibilities really were endless.

* * *

"You can't just talk to him, TenTen? I mean, you two have one fight and then it's just . . . done?" said Sakura for the thousandth time that week.

"_No!_" emphasized TenTen, frustrated. "I'm done with Neji Hyuga and his music. I'm done."

"TenTen—" started Sakura again.

"No, Sakura," interrupted Ino. "Leave it alone. TenTen can do what she wants. She doesn't need you bossing her around when she's set on this."

There was silence on the four's phone lines.

"I—You're right, Ino," Sakura finally said. "It's none of my business. Sorry, girl."

"It's okay," accepted TenTen.

"What will you do now, TenTen-chan?" inquired Hinata another minute later.

"I don't know," revealed TenTen. "Try to focus on school? Work, as usual. The regular things I did before."

"Puh. Since when do you focus on _school_?"

The girls laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. School's out of the question," replied TenTen, grinning.

There was a pause as the girls heard a different voice on Hinata's line, sounding like a bug with indistinct words.

"Guys, I have to go," came Hinata's voice a second later.

She didn't sound rushed or hurried, maybe a little nervous, but calm.

The girls' brows furrowed in confusion, but bid their goodbyes until Hinata hung up her end of the conversation.

"What was that about?" asked Ino.

"I don't know. Did anyone hear the voice on the other end?" seconded TenTen.

"I think it was . . . male. I don't know. It sounded like a mosquito. A very loud mosquito," replied Sakura.

"Maybe Hinata-chan's been abducted by loud, bloodsucking mosquito. Maybe we need to go rescue her!"

"Ino, shut your face," Sakura told her, grinning.

Ino laughed.

"You have to work tomorrow, TenTen-chan?" inquired Sakura a few seconds later.

"Yeah. After school. Come see me," she begged.

"Nah, Shikamaru and I are going out," Ino practically squealed.

"Is this by your commandeering or did he ask you of his own free will?" asked Sakura critically.(3)

"Free will!" Ino declared loudly.

"Alright!" congratulated TenTen.

"Yes, it's been a monumental day," gushed Ino.(4)

Sakura and TenTen rolled their eyes in unison, despite their distance.

A few minutes later, TenTen signed off her end of the conversation, feeling her friendship was renewed with her friends.

* * *

Neji crossed his arms as he waited for Hinata to get off the phone with her friends.

"Yes?" she inquired when she had done so.

"I have to ask you something," said Neji, shutting Hinata's door behind him.

Hinata nodded for him to go on.

"Is TenTen . . . Is she dead set against me now?"

Hinata frowned weakly.

"Yes. She's . . . upset, even if she won't admit it outwardly."

Neji blinked.

"I didn't—"

"I know you didn't, Neji-san. But TenTen is offended. And when she's offended, she's not easy to sway on a subject," Hinata interrupted, her quiet voice somewhat louder than usual.

"What do I do?" Neji found himself asking.

Hinata answered after given a minute to think.

"Finish the piece you two were working on," her tone had a certain urgency in it. "She'll eventually listen to it, or you. She can't resist music."

Neji breathed out, dissatisfied with Hinata's answer. However helpful, it hadn't been what he'd wanted to hear.

"Thank you," he finally said stiffly, opening the door to leave.

"And Neji-san?"

Neji listened for Hinata to finish.

"You'll have to make it good . . . for TenTen-chan to accept it."

Neji nodded.

"I will," he promised.

* * *

_ I just got a perfect title option, even though I'm not going to change it:_ Your 'I Will' Proves Your 'I Can'.

_Hopefully you get it, with that last sentence and all._

(1) I forget what I was going to tell you all. . . .

(2) This is the smart way out when someone yells at you. Just FYI.

(3) Whenever I think or use or say the word 'commandeering', I think of that Master & Commander movie, or whatever the heck it's called. I've never seen this movie, I just think about it. Either that or Pirates of the Caribbean! ;D (But where has the rum gone?!)

(4) This is my new catchphrase. I give you leave to use it. :D

_Yep._

_I'm sick. I got sick at school. I feel terrible._

_Yeah._

_Next chapter:_ Wrong.

_Which is also the title of my new TenTen/Neji Fic. Check--Check--Check--Check It Out._

_That's from the Beastie Boys._

_Love to you all - KNO._

_Review!_


	13. Wrong

_So. Thanks for the reviews! I mondo appreciate them. Really. Especially when I get home from school and they're just **there**. Really, you guys rock._

TENTEN-NYGUYGEN-HYUUGA: _Thanks for tolerating the Shikamaru/Ino. :) My regards. :D Anyway, I don't like Sai and Sakura ships, and I **DESPISE** Sakura/Sasuke with a passion. I'm dead serious. I would die first before I would read or write a Sasuke/Sakura Fic. Really. Though, I can tolerate Sai and Sakura, if it's not too corny._

_New readers! Score!_

_Anyways. I sort of feel like I'm dragging this out. Of course, I'm chapters ahead of you guys. Still, if it seems like it's dragging, please inform me how and why._

_Gah. Miley frickin' Cyrus's song is the chapter song. But it worked so well. . . . Oh, well._

_Playlist:_ Rain - Breaking Benjamin; Sonata # 14 In C Sharp Minor - Ludwig Van Beethoven; Fourteen - Hawk Nelson; On Fire - Switchfoot; Romance In F Minor, Op. 50 - Peter Ilich Tchaikovsky; Fantaisie-Impromptu In C Sharp Minor - Frederic Chopin; Grave-Allegro di molto e con brio - Ludwig Van Beethoven; Face Down - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; The Beautiful Letdown - Switchfoot.

**Disclaimer:** Apparently I don't own this. I'm sure you don't either. :P

* * *

**Song:** Simple Song - Miley Cyrus.

* * *

Wrong.

Neji had first been employed to music by his mother, when he was younger. He had achieved his mother's trait of playing by ear, and quickly learned the complexities of piano. Soon, he was trying to put together his own music, an interest that Neji was sure would haunt him til his dying day. His musical expertise, he was sure, would help him out somehow while trying to finish this particular piece.

Unfortunately, the only thing his 'musical expertise' was doing, was driving him crazy. Nothing was right, it all sounded wrong! Neji banged on the keyboard, frustrated. He sulked away from the thing, turning away so he didn't have to look at the cursed thing. But Neji knew better, it wasn't the keyboard that had the problem, it was Neji. He sighed and laid face down on his bed, trying not to think, at all. Easier said than done. Neji flopped onto his back, staring at the plain ceiling. Great, now he was restless on top of everything else.

_What do I need to do?_, Neji asked himself, thinking of the music that stood awaiting several feet away.

_Think differently than before. . . What would TenTen do with it?_

_Speed it up_, was Neji's first answer to himself.

Neji smirked.

_After that?_

Neji's brow furrowed as he descended into deep thought.

_She would prove her point_, Neji finally concluded, smiling to himself. It had been right in front of his face.

Neji rose and went over to the keyboard once more, and resumed playing.

* * *

TenTen was running a slow coffeehouse morning four days later when Neji came to see her. TenTen had to restrain herself from punching him full fledged in the face. The stupid Hyuga. What business did he have with her?

Neji walked right up to her, placing on the counter between them a manila folder. Neji gestured to it.

"That is our piece."

"You mean your piece?" challenged TenTen.

Neji shook his head firmly.

"No, ours. I finished it."

"Well, congratulations, Hyuga. You finally finished."

Neji attempted a smile.

"It wasn't without difficulty," he assured, his pale eyes glancing at the folder.

"Look, Hyuga, I'm busy. I don't have time to argue with you right now," TenTen cut across.

Neji looked around the establishment, noting there wasn't more than five people there.

"I can see that," he replied, his eyes shifting back to TenTen.

_Damn you, Hyuga, with your sarcastic quips._

"Look," started Neji, leaning over the counter towards TenTen, appearing to not want to be overheard. "I want you to hear it. By your own hands, or mine, or someone else's; it doesn't really matter, you've just got to hear it."

"I don't have to, and I certainly don't plan to hear anything that _you've_ written," TenTen replied aggressively.

Neji's mouth twitched, disappointed.

"You will, someday. Take the folder and listen to it," Neji told her, nudging the folder closer to TenTen's person.

"No!" defied TenTen.

Neji sent her a condescending look, reading that she was acting like a child.

TenTen didn't really care. The Hyuga was pushing her too far as it was.

"Please," requested Neji, his face void of any forced engagement. "Please . . . just . . . find a way to listen to it."

TenTen hated Neji at that moment, just because he knew her too well, and knew she wouldn't . . . she _couldn't_ say no to Neji Hyuga. And she despised him for it.

"I hate you," she grumbled as she took the folder.

Neji received this with pursed lips before responding in that careful manner of his.

"You might now, but you won't after you hear that piece."

"You have that much confidence in this?" inquired TenTen curiously, gesturing to the folder in her hand.

Neji nodded, looking her straight in the eye.

TenTen bit the inside of her cheek, knowing full well that Neji was probably right.

Neji straightened away from the counter, preparing to leave.

"When you finish, come find me," he told her.

TenTen glanced at the folder, looking up to find Neji long gone. TenTen walked to the back, shoving the folder with the rest of her things.

"Bullshit, I'll just do what you say, Neji. You've gotta know me better than that."

And TenTen went back to the front, trying to forget all she could about Neji Hyuga and what was _their_ music.

* * *

The girls knew better than anyone that when TenTen was angry, she was _angry_. Unfortunately, her rage held a pattern.

"So, what stage is she on now?" asked Ino that weekend, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, she's already yelled and bitched about it, so stage one is complete. I think she's on stage three now," said Sakura, counting on her fingers. "So, expect the sulking until she finally moves to stage four."

The other two girls nodded, prepared.

* * *

TenTen grumbled as she walked into her apartment, having just got off work. TenTen's eyes drew to her piano, sitting innocently across the room.

"Damn you," she whispered to it, hoping its feelings were hurt.

The piano didn't respond, and continued to look as innocent as a newborn. TenTen's eyes narrowed; she knew better than to underestimate _it_.

TenTen set down her things in the living room, making her way through the apartment, eventually getting ready for bed as she reached her bedroom. She pulled on an overlarge t-shirt and shorts, standing in the middle of the room to get her feet feeling better in the carpet. TenTen made her way back to the living room, trying to pass the time by doing little things that would hold her interest for a very short time. Eventually, TenTen grew bored, and her gaze wandered back to the piano.

"God, what is your problem?" she shouted at it.

The piano just sat there, as expected.

"Answer for Kami's sake!"

Silence.

TenTen glared at it, the evil thing.

And even though there was absolute silence, all TenTen could hear was Neji playing.

_Damn you, Neji Hyuga. Damn you and your music_, TenTen spat in her mind.

TenTen reluctantly walked over to her piano, placing her slender fingers on the somewhat dusty, and long yellowed keys.

* * *

_Omigosh! Is she going to play? Will she like it? Omigosh!_

_. . . Hahaha. Figure it out when I post the next chapter: _Bend_._

_Hm. The story title chapter. Should be a good one. . . . Maybe. :D_

_Review as if my life depends on it!_


	14. Bend

_There's a lot to take in this chapter. Fair warning._

_Also, I have yet to write the next chapter. It might take me awhile._

_I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it. :D_

_Playlist:_ Sympathy - Goo Goo Dolls; High Of 75 - Relient K; Gibberish - Relient K; The Great Escape - Boys Like Girls; Thunder - Boys Like Girls; Full Circle - Miley Cyrus; Medicate - Flaw; Finding Home - Saosin; You and Me - Lifehouse; Hear You Me - Jimmy Eat World; Yellow - Coldplay; Falling Out - Relient K; Sugar, We're Goin' Down - Fall Out Boy; Mesmerized - Lifehouse; Of All The Gin Joints In All The World - Fall Out Boy; Boston - Augustana; Jaded - Aerosmith; Insomniatic - Aly & A.J.; Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy; Chemicals React (Remix) - Aly & A.J.; You're Not Alone - Saosin; Gira Con Me Questa Notte - Josh Groban; Sooner Or Later - Breaking Benjamin; Decide - Flaw; Over Thinking - Relient K; Claire De Lune - Claude Debussy.

**Disclaimer:** My conscious mind reminds me that I don't own this. My subconscious is continuously plotting to prove my conscious wrong.

* * *

Bend.

"Is Neji here?" asked TenTen politely to one of the many Hyuga clan members.

The young boy just stared at her.

TenTen looked expectantly at the boy, but he gave no answer.

TenTen's eyes narrowed as she drew closer to him.

"Look, kid, if you don't tell me where Neji is, you're going to find this fist in your face. And I'm sure you Hyuga's pride yourselves on your pretty faces. So, talk!" TenTen threatened fiercely.(1)

The boy's eyes widened slightly, and he seemed to psych himself into answering.

"He—he's in his room!" the boy said, frightened.

TenTen's eyes tightened in accomplishment, and she turned towards the house, intending to find the said Hyuga.

TenTen crept down a particularly familiar hallway, finally stopping at a closed door to the left. She bit her lip and breathed out, trying to get rid of the nervous pit in her stomach. She eventually knocked on the door, her rap coming out urgent.

TenTen waited with almost a vomiting feeling in her throat, her hands shaking.

When Neji finally opened the door, TenTen's stomach had started churning in that familiar way that signaled sick was about to come up. Neji's sudden appearing at the door, however, completely rid TenTen of these feelings. If only, she was only slightly nervous. Sort of.

Neji looked surprised to see her, which somewhat worried TenTen. But, hey, she was there, and he had said to come see him after she finally heard it, after all. Neji stood there for about half a minute, trying to get his head around what he was seeing, before he finally opened the door wide enough to allow TenTen entrance. TenTen meandered inside, trying to invade as little privacy as possible. Very unlike her, but she wanted to be respectful; she hadn't seen or talked to Neji for at least two weeks.

Neji shut the door, taking a seat, and gesturing that TenTen could do the same. She did, stiffly, deciding to sit on the edge of Neji's bed. Neji looked expectantly at her.

"I listened to it," she started.

Neji gave no indication that he wanted to say something, nor any surprise. He just sat there, looking very much like TenTen's old piano, not giving anything and not pretending effort. Just waiting for someone to dedicate to it. . . . Just waiting . . . for her.

TenTen's lips parted as this epiphany occurred to her, and Neji's eyebrow quirked.

"Yes?" he prompted.

TenTen brought herself back to focus on what she had been saying. But she was mentally figuring the manifestation that had just become clear to her in the back of her head.

"I—I'm sorry, Neji."

Neji sat there, waiting for her to continue. TenTen's wide eyes glanced at him in fear.

"I—the combination is . . ." started TenTen, pulling out a battered and cracked manila folder that held the music.

TenTen retrieved the papers, sighing and looking through the sheaf. She glanced back to Neji.

"It's beautiful," she said honestly.

Neji said nothing, expecting more.

"You made it completely different. I mean, some of our original pieces were still written in, but the tempo is different. It sounds wonderful. I—I don't know how to describe how I feel," she admitted, some slight tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.(2)

Neji stared, silently surprised by the spectacle of TenTen actually _crying_.

"I'm sorry," TenTen said again, quickly recovering her composure, and wiping away the hot drips, wishing her face wasn't so red. "I just—it's great, fantastic. You're an excellent musician."

She smiled weakly. Neji stared at her for a few minutes longer, his eyes and mouth finally tightening as he prepared to say something.

"Screw that," he said, his gaze blazing. "I really just want to know what you think of the title."

TenTen glanced at him, unsure for a second about what he was talking about. She realized as she looked down that she hadn't actually noticed the title, even though she had played it many times over the past few days. TenTen reached for the first page of Neji's work, rifling through some other pages in the way.

_Bend._ (3)

TenTen brought the paper closer to her face, enough to see the dash Neji unconciously made with his 'n's, and the starting point on the 'b', where he had left the ink sitting as he thought. TenTen looked back to Neji in confusion.

"Bend?" she asked, her voice restricted with emotion.

Neji stood, walking a little closer to her. His face was calm, but his eyes were burning.

"I'm not going to pretend that I don't like you. I'm not going to lie. Especially to you."

He paused.

"I named it 'Bend' because of me and you. I bent to you. You've got your hold on me, and you're not getting rid of me. I let you in to mess with my music, and that's been the biggest thing in my life that I could possibly share. And I chose to share it all with you, for some reason," added Neji, his words coming out quick and decisive.

TenTen didn't reply, she was just watching Neji, very careful to not give away the growing swell she was feeling.

"You like me?" she asked tentatively, the shy and insecure part of her that didn't usually come out was finally making its appearance.

Neji half-shrugged; his smug smile said it all.

"I guess so," he finally said, his tone teasing. "I mean, you _are_ a little pretty, I guess; and you _are_ kind of a loudmouth, but I guess you could get that from Ino. And I _suppose_ you're worth it."

TenTen grinned up at Neji. Neji smirked.

So, she was finally his.(4)

Neji's smirk quickly grew to an actual smile.

* * *

Sakura and the other girls first noted an indication that TenTen wasn't following her usual anger plan the next day. She was . . . MIA.(5) _What?!_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" were Sakura's blunt words mid-day Sunday.

"I was sleeping, why is that wrong?" mumbled TenTen, burying her face in her pillow further, but pressing the speaker phone function.

Sakura's voice was amplified as she started to yell.

"Nothing's wrong with you sleeping, but what the hell? Where were you?"

"Where was I when?"

"Today! Remember? We always have lunch together on Sundays! All _four_ of us! And surprise, surprise, who wasn't there! I mean, I know you're on your sulking binge right now, but Kami, you never miss that!"

TenTen's brow furrowed.

"'Sulking binge'?" she quoted, confused.

There was silence as Sakura's eyebrows shot up into her oversized forehead, wondering just what in the hell had gotten into her friend.

"Honey," started Sakura carefully, "what day is it?"

"Sunday," she muttered into the phone, rolling her eyes. "You just said."

"Do you have a hangover?"

"What? No!"

Sakura breathed out, relieved.

"Good. 'Cause you know how you are when you've been drinking."

"Shut up, Sakura," said TenTen sharply, her patience starting to quickly run out.

"So, what the hell? Why weren't you at lunch? We were worried about you."

"I just overslept," answered TenTen, her tone turning to standoffish and nervous.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Where were you last night?" she asked innocently, but her undertone read very-painful-death-if-you-answer-wrong,-missy.

"Um . . . ," TenTen hesitated.

_Shit_, thought TenTen, remembering that Sakura saw through lies like mosquitos drew blood. _**Shit**__, I'm screwed._

TenTen wasn't entirely sure why she wanted to keep she and Neji's make-up a secret, but the important thing was, she did. And she planned to keep it that way.

"I was kind of out late," TenTen covered quickly. "Working, you know.

"Working?" asked Sakura in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah. Saturdays are busy, you know that."

TenTen heard Sakura chew on her thumb on the other line. So, she was deciding either to believe her or not. Perfect.

"Sakura, you know I didn't mean to," started TenTen, knowing if she pushed the I'm-so-sorry;-if-you-could-ever-find-it-in-your-heart-to-forgive-me,-dear line, Sakura would forget all about TenTen's absence.

"Alright," Sakura said slowly, sighing at the sign that she was giving in. "But that doesn't mean the other girls will accept your excuse."

TenTen scoffed.

"You're kidding me. Hinata will, definitely, she can never stay mad at me. And Ino loves ignoring anything that comes out of my mouth, including apologies, so that's covered too."

Sakura rolled her eyes on her end.

"Whatever. We're staying over at my house tonight, if you wanna come," said Sakura, offering.

"Yeah . . . I think I could do that," struggled TenTen, squinting her eyes in concentration.

"Good." And Sakura hung up.

TenTen shook her head as dropped her phone to the floor, turning back to her pillow to get some more sleep.

But the phone rang again. And again.

TenTen leaned over the side of the bed and stared at it menacingly. Whoever it was was going to be in some deep shit. TenTen grudgingly picked up the phone, mashed the 'Talk' button, and brought it to her ear.

"Whoever this is, you are currently interfering with my sleep. If you don't have a good excuse of why you are calling me, like you're dying or something, I suggest you hang up now before I release my wrath and strangle the life from you," greeted TenTen, her tone screaming I-will-_kill_-you!

Neji smirked.

"I'm sorry," he replied, coolly indifferent. "I can call back later when it's more convenient."

Neji was just to end his call when he heard a frantic, "Wait, Neji!"

Neji smiled, smug.

"Yes?" he asked, bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Um, that particular greeting doesn't apply to you, you know," TenTen said, her tone somewhat irritated.

"I guess I didn't get the notice," responded Neji. "Anyway, the reason I called is because I want you and I to . . . hang out tonight."

TenTen bit her lip, cursing herself and her stupid girly friends with their even stupider girly slumber parties. But loyalty is something TenTen knew better than anything.

"I really, _really_ want to, but I can't, Neji. I'm really sorry. I just made plans with my friends. If you had called like, ten minutes ago, I could, but Sakura reached me first."

Neji grimaced in disappointment.

"It's fine," he replied. "You have fun with your friends. . . . Maybe I'll drop by."

Neji smiled.

"No! You—I mean, it's okay, you don't have to."

One of Neji's eyebrows quirked.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"It's just . . . I haven't really told them yet."

Neji blinked.

"Why not?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"I . . . I just want to keep it to myself for a little while. Try and get my head around it," answered TenTen hesitantly.

Neji smirked on his end of the line.

"That's alright. I don't plan to tell my friends now, either."

TenTen grinned.

"You know, Hyuga, you're not so bad."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay!"

TenTen waited until she heard Neji end his phone line before hanging up, and rolling over on her belly, ready to sleep some more.

* * *

TenTen awoke once more that late afternoon. To people in her room being obnoxiously loud. Oh, wait, that was just Ino.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" TenTen inquired, voice semi-loud.

"Getting you, obviously," replied Sakura, holding up TenTen's overnight bag.

"Hey! Don't touch my stuff! You—you monsters!"

"Oh, hoh, hoh," said Ino, rummaging in TenTen's closet, sending her a glance before turning back. "Look who's name-calling. We're so proud."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and looked back to TenTen.

"Come on. You've been sleeping all day, you lazy ass. It's like six."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, joy. A slumber party where one of you is bound to put someone's bra in the refrigerator."

"Oh, you are so jealous of me, TenTen! All of you are! I mean, I know I'm bigger and everything, but there's no need to constantly express your envy!" exclaimed Ino, hands flying to her hips.(6)

TenTen's eyes narrowed.

"Bigger? Are you kidding? I'm the oldest, and I make your B cup look like an A!"

Ino's mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh, no, you did not!"

"Well, at least you guys _have_ boobs. I'm cursed to be flat chested for the rest of my damned existence!" complained Sakura, sinking down next to TenTen on her bed.

Ino snorted.

"You got that right, Pinky."

Sakura threw a death glare at Ino, who had already forgotten the conversation, back to scanning TenTen's small closet once more.

"Why the hell are you in my closet?" asked TenTen bluntly.

"I'm looking for something to wear! Shikamaru's visiting us tonight at Sakura's."

"Yeah, but why are you in _my_ closet? You have a lot more clothes than I do."

"None of them are _right_!" whined Ino, pushing through the closet. "Besides, your clothes are more 'mature'."(7)

TenTen looked to Sakura, her face incredulous.

"She has seriously been having a fashion meltdown since nine this morning. She freaking woke me up."

"You were going to wake up anyway," TenTen pointed out.

"Yeah, but not for another hour if Ino hadn't so rudely interfered!"

TenTen shook her head, watching Hinata flit through a book that had been lying on the floor.

"Can I borrow this?" asked Ino, holding a dark blue dress up.

TenTen squinted at it. Where in hell had that come from?

"Where was that?" TenTen inquired curiously, wondering if she had even ever bought such a thing, rather than Ino planting it in the closet long ago, it only now resurfacing.

"The back. Remember? We all persuaded you to buy it for the sophomore Homecoming Dance, when we set you up with that Rock Lee kid in your grade."

"I remember now. I was embarrassed as frick," recalled TenTen, shaking her head about that awful night. "He was dancing like a spaz. I couldn't stand within ten feet of him!"(8)

"Hm. I wonder if Neji saw you that night. . ." mused Sakura, thinking.

When TenTen didn't say anything to rebuff her, they all looked at her, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you mad at him?" prompted Ino.

"Uh. . ."

_Oh, yeah. Frick it, I forgot!_, thought TenTen hurriedly.

"Damn the Hyuga!" TenTen said, trying to pull a convincing voice.(9)

The other girls seemed to buy since they had re-assumed their various activities.

"So, can I wear it?" asked Ino again.

TenTen refocused on the blue velvet dress Ino was holding up.

"Yeah, I guess. But I want it back, ASAP. As in, after Shikamaru leaves tonight."

Ino's brow furrowed.

"What are you going to need it for in the next year? You never dress up."

"I just want it back, okay?" said TenTen a little irritably.

"Fine," responded Ino, brushing it off.

"Can we please go?" begged Sakura, hitting her head on the wall behind her.

"Yes!" piped Hinata, gathering a few of TenTen's things that they were taking.

"Okay, abductee, follow Ino," encouraged Sakura.

"Abductee?" inquired TenTen, her nose wrinkling in distaste of the word.

"Hostage," clarified Hinata, by the door.

"Great. I'm being abducted. . . . You guys better not make anyone pay ransom."

This was met with boisterous laughter.

* * *

(1) Heh. I would so do that to a freshman.

(2) Boo! I hated writing this. TenTen doesn't _cry_ in these situations! She's kunoichi, for goshsakes! But, since this is AU, she can. . . . And did.

(3) Originally, 'Ours', but I found it hard to fit in with the Fic. I literally considered changing the title of the Fic because of this. But, I worked through it, and kept the original title, 'Bend'.

(4) I didn't mean for this to sound possessive of Neji. He totally isn't being possessive at all. To him, it's like the goal he's wanted for the past couple of months has finally been achieved.

(5) Haha. MIA. Kind of reminds me of _Miss Congeniality_.

(6) Again, I didn't mean for Ino to sound big-headed. It just flowed.

(7) Every girl on the _planet_ has had this moment before. You know, we girls talk about the weirdest stuff. . . . But anyway, I've had this conversation numerous times with a few of my friends, and it's always funny. I thought the girls of Konoha would be no less different.

(8) Haha. Frick! I temporarily am stealing this from _jasper said_. She should be filled with joy. ;D

(9) Oh, man, I had deja vu when I wrote that. . . . It was very weird. :D

_Anyways, I think this is my best chapter yet._

_What do _you _think?_


	15. Fabulous

**A/N:** _In the six days I've last posted, I have seen _The Other Boleyn Girl _(awesome movie, check it out!); had a mental breakdown; went to work; gotten sick and tired of all of these freaking tropical stoms/hurricanes and rain! GAH! Die, Hanna, DIE!; and have overreached the 300 page mark in _Breaking Dawn_. These several things may not seem all that huge to you, but trust me, these events have helped shape this chapter. . . . But not really._

_Anyway, it's lovely to read your reviews, as always._

_Hopefully I won't disappoint y'all too much in this chapter._

**Disclaimer: **The _Man_ says I don't own this. I usually believe him. However, the _Man_ can be classified as many things in this days society. Say, the _Man_ is either the director/producers of _The Other Boleyn Girl_, Stephenie Meyer, DJ Casper, _Too Fast, Too Furious: Tokyo Drift_, _X-Men_, Scrooge, Charles Dickens _or_ Masashi Kishimoto. . . . The _Man_'s a multi-tasker.

* * *

Fabulous.

"_Slide to the left. Slide to the right. . ._" coached the boom box that was sitting on Sakura's desk.(1)

Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura obeyed, completing the steps dutifully. Ino was examining herself carefully in Sakura's full-length mirror.

"I don't know why you guys do that. It's so stupid," called Ino over the loud pumping music.

"Who burned me the CD, Ino?" quipped Sakura, grinning at Ino's scoff.

"You know the point of make-up is to enhance your beauty, Ino, not create a whole new face for yourself. What you're trying to do is called Botox," commented TenTen, smirking at Ino's shocked face.

Sakura and TenTen slapped high fives.

"Gr! You guys just wait. When Shikamaru gets here, you're going to have to take your fun somewhere else!"

"Ino, it's my house," said Sakura, stopping her dancing.

TenTen and Hinata continued, cha cha-ing slowly.

"And? I'm a guest."

Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't reply.

Ten seconds later, the doorbell rang.

Ino jumped from her spot on Sakura's bed, rushing downstairs to let Shikamaru in.

Sakura shook her head.

"You watch, they'll get into a fight by midnight. Anyone want to place a bet?" said Sakura, eyeing TenTen.

"Oh, no, I am not wasting my savings on you and your stupid bets that you continuously place on Ino," TenTen replied quickly, clapping with the CD.

"Hinata?" prompted Sakura.

Hinata looked through her wallet, finally withdrawing thirty dollars.

Sakura grinned.

"I guess you're on, then," smiled Sakura, placing the money under a paperweight on top of the TV.

Hinata nodded.

"Whoever wins gets the money at midnight," Hinata agreed, stumbling with TenTen on the reversal part.

Sakura nodded, grinning mischievously.

* * *

When Ino made Shikamaru trudge up the stairs to Sakura's room, the girls had finished the "Cha Cha Slide", and were now starting a newly released action flick.(2)

Ino entered with Shikamaru trailing behind her, Ino holding tightly to Shikamaru's hand. Ino sent them a glare that meant you-better-get-out-now-while-you-can. TenTen rolled her eyes. No way was she going _anywhere_. In fact, when the three in front of her didn't move, Ino sat Shikamaru down in-between Sakura and Hinata, giving herself leave to sit on Shikamaru's lap.

TenTen thought she heard a "what a drag" before her attention was drawn back to the movie, where the lead actor just blew something up.

Enthralled, TenTen was surprised when ten minutes later she withdrew her attention to hear sucking noises to the right of Hinata. TenTen internally groaned.

_No, she _didn't, thought TenTen, feeling the urge to smack her forehead.

Ino and Shikamaru were sucking face. _Hard._

"Ugh," TenTen muttered.

Hinata, who was trying so very hard to ignore the two next to her, was blushing quite hard, and looking anywhere else but to the right.

Sakura looked miserable and pissed off.

_Well, Ino _did _warn us. Unfortunately._

Ino would have to pay later, that was for sure.

"Hey, guys, I'm sick of this movie. Can we go get ice cream or something?" suggested TenTen urging for them to leave as soon as possible.

"Yes!" squeaked Hinata, jumping from her spot as quick as lightning.

TenTen held back a laugh, rising from her spot. Sakura did also, slowly, menacingly. The three made their way to the door, Sakura turning back.

"I swear to the gods, Ino, if you have sex on _any_ surface in my house, I will _murder_ you and Shikamaru both."

Sakura was not answered, due to the aforementioned sucking facer-y.

"Bah!" she exclaimed, running down the stairs to Hinata and TenTen.(3)

"Fabulous," replied Hinata sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

TenTen smiled at this.

"You should play Scrooge at the school Christmas play," she commented.

Sakura glared at her.

"They'd have to pay me first."

* * *

TenTen blinked tiredly. They had eaten their ice cream dutifully and were now sitting outside the closed shop, the air already accented with the coming summer. Sakura was standing before Hinata and TenTen, not sitting, looking out into the deserted parking lot.

"Sakura, we should probably start back," said Hinata, watching Sakura's face carefully.

Sakura turned, her features nondescript and blank. She nodded.

On the walk back, TenTen wondered just what Sakura was thinking about.

* * *

(1) The dance the girls are doing is called the "Cha Cha Slide" by DJ Casper. Hehe. That dance is fun to do. :D

(2) I so broke tradition. You know, girls don't always watch chick flicks. We can break that stereotype easily. :P By the way, the movie they're watching: Imagine a cross between _Too Fast, Too Furious: Tokyo Drift _and _X-Men_. But with LOTS of explosions. Muahahaha!

(3) Get it? Bah humbug? Haha, hehe? You know, as in Dickens's Christmas tale, or whatever it's called?

_I hope it wasn't too terrible, this chapter._

_What did you think?_


	16. Troublesome

**A/N:** _Due to our computer dying and all, I haven't been able to post. Let me tell you why: Since our computer died, I was all, 'OMG, how am I going to post?!', so, my mom brought the computer she uses at school home until our new one arrives. But then I was all 'OMG!' again, because her school computer had no flash drive. So, today, Monday, I planned to use one of my mom's computers at school, 'cause we had a volleyball game and all, so my Yearbook class was disbanded temporarily. So, I get on the school computer, everything is fine UNTIL I tried to convert the story files to Microsoft Word. Gah. Freaking school computers. So, here I am this afternoon, thinking I'm totally screwed over for a week or so, until I tell my mom the problem and she's all, "Oh, well, the computer I bring home has a flash drive in the back," all non-caring-like. And then I was all, "What the crap?! ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" "Well, you didn't ask." Gah. Who puts a flash drive where no one can see it, anyway? Apparenty HP. Gah._

_So. That concludes my dilemma in a nutshell._

_Now read._

**Disclaimer:** It's Homecoming this week at my school. And I'm way too busy to figure up a witty excuse to why I don't own this. So just believe me when I say I don't own it.

* * *

Troublesome.

In the end, it was actually Sakura who won the bet money.

The three arrived back at Sakura's house to find Shikamaru and Ino sitting on the couch at opposite ends.

TenTen saw Sakura withdraw her smirk quickly as they came across the couple. Hinata scowled; she had placed at least twenty bucks on the stupid thing.

Shikamaru left upon the other girls' entry, not wanting to do any troublesome explanations.

Ino bawled for the rest of the night, occupying all of the girl's thoughts.

TenTen didn't have time to even _think_ about her "date" with Neji tomorrow.

However, when she woke the next day, she finally did remember, and panicked.

But, seeing as none of the girls other than TenTen knew this, there was much confusion.

"What is _wrong_?" asked Ino, staring at her friend as she rushed to get ready.

"Uh . . . nothing!" chirped TenTen. "I forgot I have work this morning!"

Sakura's big brow furrowed.

"It's Sunday. You never work Sundays."

"Yeah, well, Rin's . . . uh . . . left town! So, she left me in charge!"

"Why'd she leave you in charge, TenTen-chan? Temari's older."

"Don't ask me!" she growled, tugging on a shoe while hopping on her bare foot, a result from TenTen skidding across Sakura's wood floor to retrieve her jeans.

"Well, maybe we'll come by later?" offered Ino. "I have today off from the shop."

"No!" TenTen shouted, earning her bemused and confused looks all around. "Uh, I mean, that's okay, guys. We're going to be swamped anyway, and I won't have time to talk."

Ino and Hinata looked a little disappointed, but Sakura just shrugged.

"Fine. I guess we'll talk to you later, then?"

TenTen nodded, and left with a wave.

* * *

"I'm so sorry! I was apparently being so suspicious that my friends resorted to asking me every single troublesome question of the Universe," TenTen apologized to Neji as she entered his room, walking to lie down on his bed.

Neji smirked at her, closing the door almost absently, forgetting his uncle's established rule.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. The Universe has quite a few inquiries," replied Neji, sitting in the middle of his bed, next to TenTen's knees.

"I could have been exaggerating," TenTen admitted, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, you could have been," said Neji, turning to look at her.

His pale eyes were burning, and TenTen felt nervous for a second before the blazing in Neji's eyes disappeared as quickly as it had came.

"Let's go to the festival tomorrow night," Neji suggested, brushing against TenTen's bare ankle.

"What festival?" queried TenTen, puzzled.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"The summer festival? You know, the one Konoha has every year near the beginning of summer? Two weeks before school is out for three months?" recalled Neji.

"Oh. That's tomorrow?" she said, a little dazed.

Neji looked amused.

"Yes. Did you completely forget?"

"I—I've just been so busy, I guess I just forget."

Neji smirked.

"Well, do you want to go?"

"Aren't we still currently 'angry as hell' at each other?" TenTen asked, moving her fingers to make the air quotes.

Neji looked slightly disappointed, but he masked it quickly.

"If you want to be. I know that going to the festival together will raise some questions from your friends."

"What if we just . . . met up at the festival?"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to ditch your friends?"

"Not _ditch_, per se . . ."

"TenTen."

"Okay, yes, ditch. I'm a horrible friend. Yada, yada, yada."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"You know, this plan works out pretty well. Ino will be so worked over Shikamaru she won't notice anything, Hinata will somehow find herself in Naruto's loser company, and Sakura . . . Sakura will . . ."

Neji sent TenTen a stern look.

"Sakura will find some place to voice her cynicisms," TenTen finally answered, smiling at Neji in achievement.

Neji sighed.

"You can always invite your friends to join us, you know. Including Sakura tomorrow night."

"I guess I didn't think about that," said TenTen, thinking hard. "I doubt Sakura will like it; she hates lovey-dovey type stuff like Shikamaru and Ino. . . . But, I guess, you and I aren't really like that, huh?"

Neji smiled down at TenTen.

"No, I guess we aren't," replied Neji quietly, leaning down a little.

TenTen bit her lip as she placed her hand on Neji's shoulder, their lips finally touching.

* * *

_Review. Right now!_

_By the way, _TeMaRi_, what's the Cupid Shuffle? I've never heard of it before._


	17. Stupid

_So, I'm updating . . . 6 days later. Hm. Well, I guess that's what Homecoming will do to you._

_By the way, we lost our Homecoming game. I'm very upset and angry, and am going to give those football players a piece of my mind tomorrow! GAH!!_

_But on the upside, Troy SLAMMED Alcorn State. Hahaha. In fact, it was kind of boring after half-time. 65-0. . . . What a winner._

_But here I am, updating. I know it's short, but the next chapter should be pretty long. So, look forward to that, I guess._

_Hehe. Neji and TenTen 'have some 'splainin to do'! You know, _I Love Lucy_?_

_Yeah._

**Disclaimer:** My sister says I don't own this. And I'm prone to believing her.

* * *

Stupid.

"This is stupid," TenTen muttered to herself as she tied her yukata tightly.

"Probably," answered Sakura, sitting on TenTen's bed, watching her. "Why are we going to the stupid festival all dressed up anyway? All we did last year is wear our normal clothes and make fun of people."

"I don't know," TenTen replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "It's my senior year . . . I have to do stuff like this before I leave."

"It's not like you're dying," pointed out Sakura. "You have all summer, and then college, but you can come home on weekends."

"Yeah, I guess," TenTen responded, tying light blue ribbons around her buns, accenting her yukata.

When she was finished, she turned to Sakura.

"Ta-da!" she said, throwing out her arms in a fake extravagant show.

"Okay, chick, let's go," Sakura said tiredly, ignoring TenTen's exuberance.

* * *

"How's it going?" Neji murmured in TenTen's ear as he found her an hour later at the summer festival.

"Holy shit!" TenTen screeched, knocking over her lemonade that she'd been refilling.

TenTen looked up to see Neji, wiping her wet hands on the tablecloth.

"Are you crazy?!" she hissed, looking around wildly to locate her friends' positions.

"Not that I'm aware of," answered Neji, watching TenTen curiously.

TenTen sent Neji a death glare as she finished her scope of the surrounding area.

"What about our plan, huh? _Sneaky?_" TenTen reminded.

Neji shrugged.

"I ditched the plan. It's stupid."

TenTen blanched.

"Are. You. Kidding. ME?!" TenTen nearly shouted. "You can't just 'ditch' the plan! It's a plan, for Kami's sake, Neji!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, and fingered the large band of TenTen's obi.

"Will you relax? It doesn't seem like any of your friends are around, anyway," said Neji, casting a quick glance around.

"Not yet they're not," muttered TenTen in a low voice.

Neji smirked, and leaned forward to kiss TenTen's cheek. TenTen didn't accept this, turning her head slightly at the right moment to meet Neji's lips.

Several yards away, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stood in shock watching their best friend kiss her supposed enemy.

"What. The._ Hell?_" exclaimed Ino.

"Oh, my Kami," seconded Hinata, breathless.

Sakura said nothing. The I-am-going-to-_murder_-you,-TenTen! look on her face was enough.

"Oh, _shit_!" shouted TenTen.

Several offended people looked over to her in disgust.

"What now?" asked Neji, looking over his shoulder in the direction of TenTen's gaze.

"We are in _huge_ trouble," explained TenTen quickly, before seizing Neji's wrist and _dragging_ him deeper into the crowded streets of Konoha.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"What trouble? The wrath of three teenage girls?" he snorted.

"Exactly!" shouted TenTen, her arms moving in expression.

Neji shook his head at TenTen, waiting for her to calm down.

Once TenTen had screamed some more and flailed, she wound down, breathing out.

"Okay," she said, a new fire in her eyes. "Let's go."

"I can't wait," Neji said sarcastically, in an undertone.

TenTen heard him, despite Neji's low voice.

_I'm glad you are_, she thought, _'cause you're going to be regretting it later._

* * *

_Heh. Isn't that cool? I don't have any interesting back-stories or annoying facts to tell you this chapter._

_Neato!_

_Update!_


	18. Wonderful

_So, I'm sorry for not warning you guys earlier, but this is actually the last chapter of Bend._

_:( I'm sorry. When I wrote it. . . it just kind of happened. It's time to wrap this joker up, and when I finished it, I was like, "Oh, yes, this is right."_

_But, you do have one more thing to look forward to!_

_The Epilogue!! Yay!_

_Which I've already written. . . ahem. :D_

_So, I'll shut up now and let you read the official last chapter (not counting the Epilogue)._

_:D_

**Disclaimer:** I think Masashi Kishimoto would appreciate my genius with this. Or maybe not since I've reduced his wonderful characters to high school teenagers with raging hormones. Haha. Sorry, Kishimoto.

_Playlist:_ Sympathy - Goo Goo Dolls; Stay With You - Goo Goo Dolls; Let Love In - Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

_Wonderful._

"_Explain. __**Now,**_" Sakura demanded, standing with her arms crossed in front of Neji and TenTen.

The two 'lawbreakers' in question had ceded 'arrest' without argue. They knew they were in trouble, and followed Hinata, Ino, and Sakura to TenTen's house without question.

"What do you want us to explain?" Neji started first. "I think it's pretty obvious."

The girls's eyes widened, and they looked murderous.

TenTen hit Neji hard across the chest.

"Are you _trying_ to get us frickin' _killed_?!" she hissed.

Neji sent TenTen a pitying look.

"I didn't know your friends were this stupid," he replied calmly.

The other girls heard him. And were going to kill him.

"Go get some rope," Ino told Hinata in a stage whisper.

Neji and TenTen's heads snapped up.

"Uh, wait, guys, that isn't necessary," TenTen laughed a little, trying to ease some of her nerves.

"TenTen's right," Hinata said firmly, glaring at the two despite her words. "This is stupid. They lied to us because they were scared of our reaction. Who wouldn't be?"

Sakura and Ino considered her words, TenTen and Neji waiting for the word.

"Frick," said Ino, sinking down on TenTen's carpet.

"Double frick," seconded Sakura, sitting across from Ino.

The two looked at each other for the slightest second, and began laughing boisterously.

Neji glanced to TenTen, wondering.

"What's going on?" he asked her quietly, leaning in.

TenTen shook her head smiling.

"They hardly ever agree on anything. It's amazing they agree on this," she said, squeezing Neji's hand.

"Yeah, pretty amazing," Neji agreed, eyes shifting to TenTen.

TenTen crossed the distance between them, loving the way Neji kissed her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Sakura, sounding ticked.

TenTen pulled away, irritated.

"What?!"

"No making out junk!" exclaimed all three girls.

"Do it outside, or somewhere else we can't see you," finished Ino.

TenTen wanted to flip them off, but decided it wasn't very diplomatic.

"My house," TenTen finally answered, pointing at herself.

The girls rolled their eyes, but got up to leave.

"We expect to see you _both_ tomorrow at the garden party tomorrow," Sakura said primly.

"What garden party?" demanded TenTen, feeling that she knew nothing about nothing these days.

"The one my parents are holding to support the shop?" prompted Ino, sweeping back some of her long blond hair.

"When was I apparently notified of this?" asked TenTen.

"At the sleep over?" Hinata suggested.

TenTen shook her head; she didn't remember.

"Fine, whatever, we'll be there."

Neji rolled his eyes. Girls were so perceptible to giving in.

* * *

"I _hate_ parties," TenTen mumbled to Neji lowly.

Neji rolled his eyes for the tenth time that evening.

This garden party had been more annoying than he had first expected.

First, he had been forced to where _formal_ clothes (who wears formal clothes to a _garden party_?), including a tie and everything, unfortunately.

And secondly, TenTen and Neji had been forced by the other three girls to wait (patiently, apparently) until they finished with making sure everything was done.

This waiting period extended until almost after everyone had left.

Neji looked across the yard, locating Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. They were glaring at him beadily. Neji tapped TenTen on the shoulder, and seeing the glowers also, TenTen led Neji across the lawn to sit across from the three girls at a picnic bench.

Neji was reminded of soldiers on the front-line as he noticed how the three were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Neji inwardly shook his head.

_Prepared for anything, they are._

"What are your intentions?" started Sakura, her face and tone flat.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"My intentions?" he snorted.

Her eyes narrowed.

TenTen smacked Neji.

"Yes, your intentions," repeated Sakura, gritting her teeth.

"I'm not really thinking about that at the moment, to be honest. I'm taking things a day at a time," Neji finally answered.

TenTen breathed out, relaxing some.

Apparently stumped, the girls moved on.

"What do your academics look like?" Ino shot.

TenTen sent her friends a puzzled look.

"What does his grades have to do with this?"

"Quiet, Panda!" Ino snapped, looking intently at Neji for an answer.

He raised his eyebrows at TenTen's sudden fuming, but said nothing on the matter.

"A's. I'm going to college."

Ino and Sakura turned to Hinata, to make sure this was true.

"He's telling the truth," she replied, a blush covering her cheeks.

TenTen rolled her eyes; how ridiculous. . . .

"Which college?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Fire-City College," Neji answered.

Sakura pursed her lips; that was a good school, and happened to be the same one that TenTen had gotten an acceptance to.

"What drew you to our TenTen?"

"Oh, my God," TenTen mumbled, smacking her forehead.

Neji stared at them.

"She's unique and she's bold. She doesn't screw you around like a lot of girls do. She's . . . special."

They all stared at him, and Neji felt TenTen's small hand squeeze his.

"I think you're special, too," TenTen murmured to him quietly.

Neji glanced down at her, a small smile appearing.

"Hey, hey!" Ino started, snapping her fingers to grab their attention. "Eyes on me, buddy!"

Neji rolled his eyes, but (reluctantly) did as he was told.

"Are there any more questions?" he asked.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino turned to each other, scrambling for a response.

"Good," Neji said, not even waiting for their verdict, grabbing TenTen's hand and pulling her away from the lit-up Yamanaka lawn.

"What do you want to do first?" TenTen asked him as they traveled down the street.

"Take off this damn tie," Neji replied, casting the thing aside.

TenTen smirked.

"You're a wild man, alright," she said, laughing a little, lacing her fingers in his.

Neji tried to disregard the warm feeling he felt in his gut.

"So," she continued, "what's next? Saving the world?"

Neji shook his head slightly.

"College," he finally responded.

TenTen made a face.

"Ew. More school."

Neji stopped in the street, TenTen following his lead.

"I'll be with you, though. That should ease your distaste some, right?" he inquired seriously.(1)

TenTen pretended to think about it.

"Yes. If you'll love me until I'm done with you."

She smirked at her wording.

"I hope you'll never be done with me," Neji said. "But I can't have everything, I suppose. How do you feel about it now, TenTen?"

"Particularly wonderful," she said wistfully, kissing Neji on the lips.

* * *

"Well," said Ino as the girls watched from down the street.

"'Well' is a correct assumption, Ino-pig," Sakura seconded.

"It's rather . . . strange," Hinata chirped, trying to avoid seeing her cousin and friend like so.

"But altogether . . . wonderful?" suggested Ino.

The other two looked at her and nodded surely.

Yes, wonderful, it was.

* * *

(1) I can't help but think that this is like a rendition of Edward Cullen. And it's really driving me nuts. Not that I don't like Edward, but Neji is so . . . un-Edwardish. Ugh. Just tell me if it does. Please. Spare an author some pain.

_And that completes this wonderful work, if I can say so myself. :D_

_Now, I am SO expecting some reviews!_

_Please? :D_

_Also, as a note, I will be posting the Epilogue in October. I'm not sure what day. Maybe the twelfth to signify the posting and ending day (I first posted this on August 12th)? Hm. I'll have to think about that. But the Epilogue will definitely be posted in October. :)_

_Now review!_


	19. Epilogue: Sweet

_:) It's over. This is the end. :D I am SO pleased with this whole work! Honestly, I thought it'd NEVER end. ;D_

_I'm so glad you've all enjoyed it. :) I've enjoyed reading your enjoyment of it. :D_

_A few notes for this final installment:_

_I found all of the quotes in a music-oriented notebook my Grandmother bought me years ago. And it just found me again, for this chapter! I was so pleased. I love those quotes._

_Secondly, I would like to think Neji suited to a Tenor voice. And if you're not sure what a Tenor is, it's a male part in Chorus that can hit higher notes than usual. Hehe. I know from experience, though, that most guys have to strain to hit some Alto notes. Which is kind of pathetic, because I can sing WAY down in the Tenor's reaches. Probably Baritone too. :D Hehe. (I'm a second Alto, by the way, guys, so that makes sense I can hit those notes.)_

_Thirdly, the above is worth mentioning because I imagined the poem in a soft, and somewhat high key. Obviously made for a girl's voice, but Neji suits alright. Though, notably, he'd have to sing in a lower key or have to go into Falsetto mode. Muahaha. And I'm sure that would be quite frightening. So, the poem: soft, light, and slightly high. As in, to the right of Middle C on the piano. Mhm._

_And that's about it._

_I love you guys, and thanks so much for all of the reviews!! You guys rock! Hey, did you guys know that Disney is coming out with a Camp Rock 2?! Freak yes, dude!!_

**Disclaimer:** I have never owned this. But I sure wish I did.

* * *

Epilogue—_Sweet_.

**Two Months Later—Late Summer.**

_Heard melodies are sweet, but those unheard—Are sweeter: therefore, ye soft pipes play on._ - John Keats; English poet

_I must despise the world which does not know music._ - Ludwig Van Beethoven; German composer and pianist

_Let all the world in every corner sing._ - George Herbert; Welsh poet, orator, and priest

_Music comes sweetly from trembling strings: When wizard fingers sweep, Dreamily—half asleep._ - John Freeman; English poet and essayist

_Sing me a sweet low song of night, A song that tells of the stars' delight._ - Nathaniel Hawthorne; American novelist and short story writer

* * *

It was one of those easy, cool and calm summer nights, the kind you loved but also hated, because you knew it would come to an end soon.

TenTen was no exception.

She had sighed loudly most of the hour, much to Neji's amusement.

They were in his room, the door shut and the lights off. Neji was at his piano, as usual, softly playing some Debussy. TenTen was lying down on Neji's bed sleepily, looking out his open window, relaxed. Neji stopped playing and tread over to her surely, lying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"That was pretty," she murmured to him, referring to the music.

"I'm glad you liked it," Neji replied just as quietly.

An owl somewhere hooted its soft lullaby.

Neji hummed, inspired.

"What are you singing?" TenTen asked, the light of the moon suddenly disappearing behind some dark clouds.

"An ancient song. . ." Neji answered.

"I want to hear it," TenTen requested.

Neji breathed out.

"_Kaze soyogu - Nara no owaga no - Yuugure wa - Misogi zo natsu no - Shirushi nari keri_," Neji sang, his voice quiet and permanent.(1)

TenTen smiled and with a last glimpse of the moon, fell into sleep, the last of summer sweet on her tongue.

Neji didn't achieve sleep so easily. He loosened his hold slightly on TenTen, kissing the easiest part of her to reach: her shoulder.

Neji looked back to the open sky, undaunted.

He awaited the reaches of dawn patiently, watching the last of the blissful, sweet summer fade away.

* * *

(1) And that translates to: _The twilight's dim, the gentle breeze - By Nara's little stream - The splash of worshipers who was - Before the shrine all seem - A perfect summer's dream_. A poem by Iye-taka the official. That I attempted to adapt into a lullaby or short song. Iye-taka died in the year 1237. 'Misogi' means the Shinto ceremony of purifying the body before worship, usually by washing or sprinkling with water. This verse has been said to be inscribed on a screen in the apartments of the Empress at Nara. Translated by William N. Porter, 1909. Found at _sacred-texts_ dot _com/shi/hvj_.

_I hope that's a satisfying end for all of you. I really searched for a Japanese poem, and I think it relates some. :)_

_Review._


End file.
